


Paint It Black

by LouisaHale



Series: Fade to Black [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Evil Albus Dumbledore, Extended Families, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Hermonie is a Malfoy, Magical Dudley Dursley, Malfoy Family, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Original Character(s), Other, Potter family lives, Pureblood Hermione Granger, The Black Sisters Reunited, The Lovegood Family, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, the weasley family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisaHale/pseuds/LouisaHale
Summary: “They will be strong together Bea.” He said, scooping her up in his arms, “And you can watch the whole way.”The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black would rise once more.This time? Headed by her daughters.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Bellatrix Black Lestrange & Narcissa Black Malfoy & Andromeda Black Tonks, Bellatrix Black/Amelia Bones, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Pandora Lovegood/Xenophilius Lovegood, Remus Lupin/Andromeda Black Tonks
Series: Fade to Black [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723762
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	1. 1975

**Author's Note:**

> AU of the Harry Potter universe. Very AU. This is a warning. Read the tags.
> 
> I have the whole fic written as of right now, I'm just editing it. so here is the prologue.
> 
> please excuse my spelling i'm trying my hardest but quarantine is making my brain funny.
> 
> hope you enjoy.

> _“I look inside myself and see my heart is black  
>  I see my red door, I must have it painted black  
> Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts  
> It's not easy facing up, when your whole world is black_
> 
> _No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue  
>  I could not foresee this thing happening to you”_
> 
> _The Rolling Stones “Paint It Black”_

**1975**

Druella Beatrice Black nee Rosier ran around her rooms in a panic. She had already sent the house elves away from the Manor.

Tonight had to be the night; He had said. She had to perform the sacrifice tonight.

When _that_ relative had come to her after Cygnus made Cissy marry, leaving Druella alone with that monster in Black Manor for the rest of her days she had been terrified.

Then the relative she was never supposed to speak of lifted the imperious her husband had since their binding on her. She wanted Cygnus Black to burn for what he did to her children.

Cygnus had insisted that Bella and Cissy would be safe in those unions, but they would not be. And her Andy’s suffering… was endless…always alone.

The Fae wanted her to right the wrongs done to those of their blood, to prevent many deaths and injustices from happening and to stop that Riddle man, and only way she could do it was with a willing sacrifice. And if Cygnus also died, well, more power to fuel the spell wouldn’t hurt at all…

Cygnus had torn her powerful children apart spiritually and isolated them one another. Her girls would be an unstoppable force when they were together. She just had to find a way to reunite them.

Bellatrix, her little arrow, mad from curses brought from her father, husband and Lord. She didn’t know herself anymore. What could make her little arrow remember her family? What could let her hold onto her humanity until it was time? What would allow her to heal? What would make Bellatrix remember she never wanted to be a Dark witch?

Ah yes, of course. Druella would need a granddaughter.

Druella started chanting to make the child to come into existence.

Andromeda, her little queen, so lonely; she longed for her sisters each day. She would not need a push to remember their bond. But Druella still needed to save her from heartbreak.

Druella chanted weaving Andromeda into the spell.

Narcissa, her little flower, ever the perfect daughter. This whole plan hinged on her being strong enough to do what needed to be done. Be the imperfect pureblood.

Druella chanted weaving Narcissa into the spell. Giving her the extra strength to do what she longed to do despite her upbringing.

Druella chanted and chanted, pouring her whole essence as a witch into the spell. She poured her hopes and dreams into the spell. And as the last of her witch strength died, her Fae strength took over.

She stood over her mortal corpse but continued the spell anyway. Watching as the room caught fire, as the bound and afraid mess of a husband caught fire. She chanted and chanted until her new lungs were hoarse and the manor was ash, finally collapsing on the ground in exhaustion.

Her five times great grandfather arrived soon after her collapse; “You did well Bea, you have changed their fates.”

Druella, now Beatrice of the Fae sobbed, “and they can never know I lived? They can never know I loved them?”

“They are humans Beatrice, my child. Perhaps if one day they grow to be enlightened and proud of the Fae blood within them then of course…but based on how that husband of yours raised them…”

“It is unlikely.” She sobbed.

Her babies. They would never know their mother loved them. Always think that their mother was as hateful as their father.

Perhaps some lies were easier than the truth.

“They will be strong together Bea.” He said, scooping her up in his arms, “And you can watch the whole way.”

The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black would rise once more.

This time? Headed by her daughters.


	2. 1979

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this work is unbetad. I tried editing best i could but even as a lifelong Harry Potter fan, there are some things I have trouble spelling. please bear with me, I tried my best.
> 
> I've always been interested in the Black sisters: how one went very Dark, one went very Light and one was Grey in the end. What would have to happen for them to be together again, what happened that tore them apart in the first place? So this AU was born.

_ **1979** _

Narcissa Lyra Malfoy nee Black was always told that family was the most valuable gift wizards had. So when blasted blood purity and a nonsense war tore hers asunder she started re-thinking everything else she was taught, and plotting with her husband.

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and herself weren’t initially a love match. Their binding contract was negotiated by their grandfathers when she was just an infant, but in school they became friends, and during the war they became each other’s only confidant. Neither of them wanted to be on this side of the war, believed the harsh way their parents raised them, was the way they wanted to raise their own children or agreed believed that their sisters should have been cast out of the family.

The war was horrid. Her uncle and aunt were dead as soon as it begun. Her parents lost in a tragic fire.

Her dear cousin Reggie, died almost as soon as he graduated (a few months after her parents perished in a fire), and his house elf came to her, recognizing her as the only Black he could trust with Reggie’s terrible findings. She and Lucius decided to set a meet with her cousin Sirius, who was now not only Lord Black but high up in the Aurror Corps. They reconciled and explained how neither she nor Lucius wanted to live under The Dark Lord’s rule, and then told the horrid tale of Reggie’s death.

Sirius undertook the task of the horrcrux hunt immediately, and since it was so dangerous and he was the last male Black updated his will so that her second son would become his heir. She wept at the thought of losing more family, but understood the precaution as they signed the documents and filed with the goblins and ministry. The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black would rise again better than before, one-way or another once this war was through.

Years later her fears came true and she lost not only a cousin, but also a brother-in-law she never met. Sirius and his team had eliminated all The Dark Lords horrcruxes but in the battle that eliminated the final one, his snake, he and Ted Tonks were killed.

By then Abraxas had passed his duties as Lord Malfoy onto Lucius and he and Amortentia were now enjoying their retirement traveling, not paying attention to the mess they left their son. But Narcissa and Lucius had hope, they could get themselves and their sons through this, they would get through this war and become the best Lord and Lady Malfoy yet.

Sirius’ will included pensive memories for the Minister and his best friend James Potter, Head Aurror that showed that she and Lucius were the ones that passed the horrcux information onto him, without it, they would not be in the position they were in. The information was not to be made public knowledge until after the war was won, to protect the Malfoys’ four young sons.

Narcissa was now Regent Lady Black (along with her responsibilities as Lady Malfoy and mother), and her cousin instructed her to do well with it. She smiled reading Sirius’ writing, and wishes, most had to wait until after the war, but there was one she had been itching for since she was in Hogwarts. Narcissa wished she could still have children so her next son could be named after her cousin, she wanted to name her last son Sirius, but Bellatrix had been living at the manor at the time for Narcissa to midwife for her and she would have used the torture curse on her or the child if she would have dared named her child after their “blood-traitor cousin”.

But, Narcissa now had more power than her eldest sister, so she could do this thing that would most definitely set Bella off. She locked her young children in the nursery and warded the door so only the nanny elves, the new Head Elf Kreacher, herself and her husband could enter and went to her study to send the appropriate paper work to the ministry, Gringots, and the papers. Her husband was out retrieving her guests.

Moments after sending off the appropriate owls, Lucius arrived with a confused Andromeda holding a young infant.

“Andy!”

“Cissy? What’s going on?”

Narcissa took out her wand. “What is the child’s full name?”

Her sister’s eyes narrowed. “Nymphadora Lyra Black Tonks.”

Narcissca’s insides singed at her niece’s Mid-Names, Andy still loved her it seemed, as much as Narcissa missed her saner elder sister. Narcisca held up her wand, making the appropriate wand movements over the pair, and saying the incantation. Andy’s eyes widened and started to tear up, as did Narcissa’s.

“I Narcissa Lyra Malfoy nee Black, Lady Malfoy, Regent Lady Black, hereby welcome back Andromeda Druella Tonks nee Black and Nymphadora Lyra Black Tonks back into The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. So I say so mote it be.” White light erupted from her wand and engulfed her sister and niece. “Welcome home sister.”

Andy laughed and smiled, and pushed her child in to Lucius’ arms. She then ran into Narcissa’ waiting arms and lifted her off the ground. “Oh Cissy, how I have missed you.”

They held each for what felt like hours until Lucius interrupted their reunion. “Kreacher!”

The elf popped in. “Yes Master.”

“This is Nymphadora, daughter of Andromeda. Lady Narcissa has restored her to The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. You, Dobby, Mipsy, and Tilly must protect her and care for her as fiercely as you do my sons. The wards are being breached, you know who is and is not allowed in the nursery. Go!”

“Yes Master. I will protect Miss Nymph.” Kreacher said popping away.

Lucius as Lord of the Manor could tell things she could not. She held many powers as Lady of two houses, but she was still a woman in a world run by wizards, Lucius had more powers. “Who?” She asked, letting go of her sister as she and Andy withdrew their wands.

“A very angry Bellatrix and a small child.” Lucius said withdrawing his own wand as he apparated to the receiving room, Narcissa took Andy’s hand and Apparated away.

Bellatrix, looking like an irritated stray feline was pacing back and forth when they arrived muttering about blood traitors, and their father, and how all her plans were falling apart. She looked more unhinged than the last time they saw one another. With the war, Bellatrix had thrown herself into missions for The Dark Lord.

Because of this Narcissa hadn’t seen her niece since birth nearly three years ago. The pale witch looked like her mother when she was young but small, and she looked terrified. She looked like she never saw the sunlight, her dress was green, but covered in dried blood and her face and arms were bruised. Her magical signature was off too.

Narcissa threw a body-bind curse at Bellatrix, who had been too wrapped up in her ranting to notice their entrance.

“Mummy!” The child said as her mother fell, “You said they would protect us!” She cried hugging her mother’s bound form.

“They will dearest. Aunt Cissa is just worried that I’m the one that hurt you.” Bellatrix said in a soothing voice, “Really Cissy? To believe that I would harm my own child after what father did to me. You must really think I fell far.”

Narcissa felt guilty, remembering the many crutiatias curses that Bella had taken by their Father’s wand over the years, and the imperious’ that he used to make her marry and take the dark mark. She would not harm her child. “Rod?” Narcissa asked releasing the curse.

Bella nodded, sitting up and gathering her daughter into her lap. “I kept Carina in my rooms with only Wonder and I allowed access, but she wandered out, got curious. Rodolphus and his brother thought they’d have a bit of fun.” She sneered. “They have paid for their crimes with their lives, but now The Dark Lord will want my head. There is no place that is safe.”

Andy, a healer at St Mungo’s had been using her wand to catalog Carina’s injuries and heal them. “Cissy, take them back into the family.” She whispered.

“Andy, you were safe away from this mess!” Bella hissed, “The happiest and saddest day of my life was the day you married Ted. You were safe from The Black Curse!”

Andy knelt down by her sister and niece. Narcissa’s elder sisters still looked more like twins than ever. “We can rebuild what the generation before us ran into the ground Bella. As a family.”

“I don’t know if my mind is strong enough.” Bella whispered. “I wont take hold of the Lestrange holdings.”

“Where you stumble I will stand strong sister.” Narcissa said. “Andy will be Carina’s Regent until you are well. You just focus on being there for your child…now am I to assume neither of you wants to be a Lestrange any longer?”

“Never wanted to be one in the first place.” Bella said.

“I Narcissa Lyra Malfoy nee Black, Lady Malfoy, Regent Lady Black, hereby welcome back Bellatrix Sagita Black, Former Lady Lestrange and Carina Libra Bellatrix Black, Scion Lestrange back into The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. So I say so mote it be.” White light erupted from her wand and engulfed her sister and niece. “Welcome home.”

Andromeda pulled out her wand and cast a partonus, a raven appeared. “I Andromeda Druella Tonks nee Black, member of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black name myself Regent of the Lestrange Estate for Carina Libra Bellatrix Black, Scion Lestrange. I will be her Regent in any duties to the Lestrange estates and Wizengmont seat until she or her husband are of age, or until her mother is of sound mind to do so. My niece, her mother and I will reside at Malfoy Manor until the war ends. So I say so mote it be.”

The raven flew away to deliver the message to the appropriate ministry departments and to the goblins and lights engulfed Bellatrix, Carina and Andromeda sealing Andromeda’s words with magic.

“If you’re quite done…” she said to her laughing husband with a smirk.

“I’m sorry love. But our family now controls the Malfoy, Black and Lestrange seats in the Wizengamont, your good sister returns, the evil one is not truly evil after all and I gain two nieces to spoil? This day! Kreacher! Tilly!” Two elves appeared. “This is my other niece Carina. You remember her birth Tilly.”

“See that she is healed fully Tilly. Andromeda has already cataloged her injuries for the authorities. Bathe her and clothe her properly and then introduce her to her cousins.” Narcissa commanded.

The nanny elf Tilly nodded, walking slowly to the child smaller than her who still would not let go of her mother. Bellatrix took two shrunken trunks from her pockets and handed the pink one to Tilly. “These are all the things Rod allowed us. Her clothes and toys are in here…its okay poppet. Mummy has to talk to your aunties and uncle to make sure the bad men can’t hurt us. Once you get upstairs you can call for Wonder and the wards will let her in.”

The little girl nodded and took Tilly’s hand and they disappeared.

Lucius turned to Kreacher. “We will be having visitors for the Goblin nation and the Ministry to discuss today’s events, please inform the kitchen staff that the Ladies and I will host a formal meal for any guests who are here at mealtime, and that the children should be fed and bathed in the nursery rooms. The Manor should soon rearrange and give Andromeda and Bellatrix wings of their own, when it does please notify us we can place the appropriate wards. We should be done in plenty of time to put the children to bed ourselves.”

“Yes Master. And what of Master’s parents?” Kreacher asked.

Lucius’ eyes narrowed. “They are in Greece this week.”

Kreacher shook his head. “Whimsy has just sent word that they are returning. They are displeased with Mistresses actions and wish to chastise her. Whimsy was forbidden to tell you so she asked Kreacher to do so instead.”

Lucius growled. “They are no longer Lord and Lady. They cannot order about my elves and have no right to chastise anyone. Do inform them when they arrive their Lord wishes their audience. And do inform Whimsy when she returns she does not have to babysit my parents anymore, I need a nanny elf to look after my nieces.”

“Master is most generous.” Kreacher said with a bow before popping away.

“Andy, would you mind if Carina and I shared a wing with you? We’ve been alone for so long.” Bella asked.

“Not at all Bella, but we have to make sure the ministry doesn’t take you away first.” Andy said desperately, “I’m not losing you again.”

“If I do escape Azkaban, we will have to think about how to either defeat or hide from The Dark Git.” Bella added.

Lucius looked thoughtful, “are you willing to trade intelligence?”

“Of course. I never wanted to join the monster to being with.” Bella spat.

Narcissa started the day without either sister, and in just a few short hours she had both back.

* * *

Hours later after giving their accounts to various Ministry officials, signing papers with the Goblins and The Office of Families and Lineage, everything was official. Andromeda, Nymphadora, Bellatrix and Carina were officially Blacks, Carina was Scion Lestrange and Andy Regent Lady Lestrange. Additionally Andy changed her and Nymph’s surname to Black-Tonks.

After discussion with Lucius, She had changed her surname to Black-Malfoy and they also tweaked their sons names. They were now the parents of Draconis Lucius Black Malfoy (Heir Malfoy), Cygnus Abraxas Sirius Black-Malfoy (Scion Black), Regulus Septimus Black Malfoy and Taurus Brutus Black Malfoy.

Each child had a trust vault set up in their name with funds from the Malfoy, Black and Lestrange Vaults placed into it for their futures. The four adults worked excellent together; it was quite scary and quite satisfying at the same time.

Lucius then asked a Goblin about his sister’s vaults, “They will be claimed by Miss Malfoy or the child she carries.” The goblin said, “Miss Malfoy was not disowned, she and her child have rights.”

“She’s alive?” Lucius asked.

“If she were dead, her vault would have emptied into the Malfoy Main vault.” The Goblin said before taking his leave.

Lucius then turned to Potter and Longbottom, two Aurrors who were still present after a team took Bellatrix’s statement (and got all the intelligence from her about The Dark Lord’s operations she had), and another went to Lestrange Manse to view the crime scene.

“My Mother and Father informed me that they killed my baby sister after she did not get her Hogwarts letter. Is there any way to find her and bring her home? She wasn’t a squib, just not magically powerful, and I want her back if there's hope she is alive.”

“We would need your blood Lord Malfoy.” Lady Alice Longbottom said, “A genealogy potion and tracking spell would be our best way of finding her and her closest living relative is you.”

Lucius conjured a glass and collected blood into it. Lady Longbottom collected it and disappeared.

“Alice will work with The Office of Families and Lineage to figure out where she is, and who placed her there.” Lord Potter said, “Thank you for all you help so far in the war, it was invaluable.”

“Just finish him so my family can thrive Lord Potter.” Narcissa said, looking around to make sure all else had left.

“But of course Lady Black-Malfoy.” He grinned, before bowing and departing.

“Kreacher!” Lucius called, and the elf popped into existence, “No guests for dinner after all, just the four of us and my parents, are they settling in?”

Kreacher looked to the ceiling. “They are quite irritated they have lost Whimsy and that Master will not assign them another elf.”

“I may not allow them to reside in my home after tonight and they will be grateful.” Lucius sneered.

Kreacher bowed and left, recognizing the dismissal.

“Did you take on all the Black elves and bring them to Malfoy Manor?” Andy asked.

Narcissa nodded. “All the properties were in disrepair and only had one elf each, a few were dying when I took over. I took in the elves; saved what family heirlooms I could and hired teams to dismantle the buildings on the land. Cygnus can build what he wishes where he wishes when he is Lord.”

Andy looked down at the information the Goblins gave her about the Lestrange Holdings. “It looks like their only property is the Manse and the Land its on…Risky!”

The Lestrange Head Elf popped into existence. “Yes Lady Regent?”

“When The Ministry finishes there, have the appropriate elves bury the dead and destroy any soiled furniture and linens. I will be by tomorrow to give further instruction.”

The elf nodded and left.

At that moment Abraxas and Amorentia the former Lord and Lady Malfoy entered the dining room.

“How dare you take away my right to an elf, boy!” Amorentia yelled and her son, “I had to unpack myself like I am some peasant!”

“And you, you blood-traitor scum! I knew you would screw up heading a noble and ancient House!” Abraxas sneered at Narcissa pointing his wand in her direction

“Expeliarmas!” She, Bella, Lucius and Andy yelled in unison. The former Lord and Lady flew into the wall and their wands when flying into their sons waiting hand.

“You dare!” Lucius growled. “You pitiful excuses for parents. You get me involved with that half-blood psychopath. You tell me you killed my sister when she wasn’t magical enough for Hogwarts. You were abusive, self centered and horrid my whole life. I knew I only had to bide my time until I was Lord. Until I had enough power and courage to do what I needed to do.”

“Lucius Abraxas Malfoy don’t you dare do this.” His mother said.

“He’s not going to dear. He doesn’t have the spine.”

Lucius rolled his eyes and raised his wand. “I Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Lord Malfoy declare that you Abraxas Nicholas Malfoy and you Amorentia Amelia Malfoy nee Nott are no longer members of the Most Noble and Proud House of Malfoy. You will be given a stipend of 1 million galleons to live out your days on and a home a flat in London paid for by me. You will have no contact with anyone bearing the Malfoy, Black or Lestrange names for the rest of you days. So I say, so mote it be.”

While his parents wailed, Lucius summoned Kreacher, Fleeker, and Trisky. “Pack my parents belongings and take them and the belongings to the place that I purchased last month Kreacher. Do not give them their wands until you all are finished and about to apparate away. Do not help them unpack. Come back as soon as possible. The wards will feel different as I will be removing them and adding Andromeda and Bellatrix and adding some reinforcing wards, we have more to protect now.”

“Yes Master.” The elves chorused and got to work. Dragging the former Lord and Lady away.

Narcissa giggled and leapt into her husbands arms, knowing how long he wanted to do that. Lucius’ arms encircled her and he sighed into her hair in relief. They may have started off as an arranged binding, but they grew to love each over so much over the years.

“Get a room.” Andromeda laughed.

“We need to discuss secret-keeping the manor until the war is won.” Bella said ignoring her and Lucius and talking to Andy.

“You and Carina have mind-healer appointments to keep, after your treatments are through then we will.” Andromeda said, pulling their worried sister into a hug, “You are not the only one protecting us any longer Bella, let us take care of you for a bit yeah?”

Bellatrix grumbled.

* * *

A week later Narcissa was still helping Andy and Bella set up their wing of the house. It held a small sitting room, ( _“you call this small Cissy?”_ ), a study for each sister to work, a suite for each child (a study for when their older, a bedroom, a closet and bathroom) and two larger suites for Andromeda and Bellatrix. Lucius and herself had a similar set up across the hall.

Once they picked the furniture they wanted to use in her sisters’ wing from Abraxas’ and Amorentia’s old wing, they sent the rest to the Malfoy Furniture Vault in Gringots, and soon after the Manor made the old Lord and Lady’s wing disappear.

The third wing on the second floor of the manor was the family wing. It held the large nursery (even by Narcissa’s standards), which was divided into a large playroom, a small room for naptime and a bathroom; it held a two-floor library; a large sitting room; and a study for each Lucius and Narcissa.

They had just done some shopping in the Malfoy and Black Gringotts Vault for items, after determining most of the Lestrange possessions were as well maintained as the Black properties (the only thing that could be repaired for Carina was the Manse and property it sat on, and Bellatrix and Carina’s nanny elf Wonder had already packed the meager personal possessions they were allowed). They had then gone to the Alley to get the décor each sister wanted, heavily glamoured of course for safety. Andy had already brought her things from her home with Ted last week she just needed to fill all the space. Bella and Carina not only needed basics like better wardrobes but they had no furniture or décor, they were starting from scratch.

They had just finished making Andy’s bed, because of course she left her personal quarters for last, opting to make sure all Bella’s rooms and the girls’ rooms were complete first when Lucius’ patrous arrived.

“Aurors are here with news of my sister. In the Green Room” It said before disappearing.

“A peacock? Honestly.” Andromeda giggled looking at the small portrait of Ted next to the bed. She had opted to put the larger version in Nymphadora’s study, which held a rocking chair with a few of the shelves filled with children’s stories. They resolved to read to their daughter every night.

Ted was rolling over on the ground in the picture, not looking at all like he had just been promoted to an Auror Trainer.

“You two. Hush.” Narcissa shook her head leaving the room, Andy following behind her. Bellatrix had turned to a grey mist and left when the partronus arrived.

Luckily Andy had composed herself by the time they arrived in the Green Room. Lord Potter and Lord Longbottom were there and Lucius and Bella were staring at parchment they had presented him. He was paler than usual, looking to be in shock.

She and Andy walked behind the chair he was sitting in to read the results themselves. It was his family tree, but his sister’s entry was quite confusing.

Celeste Amorentia Malfoy listed as a pureblood. That was right. Then it had an alias listed as Jean Granger, muggle. It said she was married to Richard Burke a squib whose alias was Richard Granger. According to the tree Hermione Jean Granger was born four days ago. Another niece!

“Where is she? Does she remember me? Does she know I love her?” Lucius asked softly.

“Alice is with her and Hermione. ”Lord Longbottom said “She sent me instead, Celeste is really going to need you right now. Burke was a nasty fellow. And he was the last male of his line, he was hoping for a son so her could re-enter the wizarding world as his Regent. He beat Celeste before she was pregnant. But this time it nearly killed her and Hermione. Alice had just apparated outside and knocked on the door when she heard the screams. Bound Burke and got Celeste to St Mungos. He’s in Azkaban.”

Bellatrix and Lucius sneered. “Give him The Kiss.” Her husband suggested.

“Lucy?” A small voice came from the doorway.

A small strawberry blonde haired woman with curls as wild as Andy’s or Bella’s stood in the doorway tears running down her face, Lady Longbottom was behind her holding a small infant.

“Celly!” Lucius cried, throwing the parchment in the air and running towards the small woman picking her up and spinning her about, crying in joy.

“I’ll summon the Goblins and The Office of Families and Lineage.” Andy said with a smile walking to the window and casting the patronus for the message.

“No need for the Ministry end, we have that paperwork for Lord Malfoy’s signature if he wishes his niece and sister to have the family name again.”

Andy nodded, and snorted as Lucius walked over to sign the paperwork, carrying his sister over to the sofa and depositing her onto it before making his way towards Lord Potter. Celeste smiled fondly. ”Thank you Lucy.”

“Are these the names you and Hermione wish to use from this point forward, I still have to say the spell before the goblins arrive.” He said while reviewing the papers.

“Yes. But you should know Hermione is the Burke Heiress. Someone will need to take her seat.”

“You will dear sister.” Narcissa said, sitting next to Celeste. “May I hold my niece while he says the spell.”

“You can.” She said nodding to Lady Longbottom. “But I can’t!”

“Yes you can. While the wizarading world prefers male heirs and male Regents, if there is no male available a female will do just fine…gits.” Bella said seating herself next to Narcissa to coo at the baby. “Cissy and Andy are both Regents. Cissy do you think the Manor will add an extra Master suite, another study and another set of child’s rooms onto our wing so Celeste, Andy and I can share a wing? It might be lonely for her and Hermione to be in a wing by themselves…”

Celeste looked over at Bellatrix, and then over to Andromeda for permission who nodded. “I would like that very much. I don’t have much magic and Father and Mother sent me away before I could get a wand or tutor. It would be nice not to be alone.”

Narcissa nodded and started communing with the manor that had already started rearranging to make a separate wing for Celeste. After a few moments making sure her sisters’ wishes were being carried out, Lucius finished the paperwork and withdrew his wand made the motions she had made just a week ago with her sisters and their own babes and said the incantation.

“I Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Lord Malfoy hereby welcome back Celeste Amorentia Malfoy and Hermione Celeste Malfoy-Burke back into The Most Noble and Proud House of Malfoy. So I say so mote it be.” White light erupted from his wand and engulfed the new arrivals. “Welcome home.”

Griphook, the Malfoy account manager walked into the room grumpily, “Malfoy how many more times must I be summoned to your home! Oh Lady Celeste you have returned. Very good. I had hoped this is why I was summoned, so I brought your account information and the Burke account information. I’m sorry to say, your inheritance is much larger than the amount of gold in the Burke vault for your child. And they sold all property of value long ago and put into the store. All their remaining assets, including their stake in Borgin and Burke were sold or seized upon their deaths to pay off the debt they had with the Goblin Nation. The only thing the little Lady Burke has of value left to her by her father’s family is a seat on the Wizengamont.”

“That is quite alright. Griphook,” Lucius said, “Malfoy’s have gold aplenty, and if they investments you advised me on go correctly well, we will have much more.”

Griphook handed Lucius papers that would put Hermione on the accounts and re-activate Celeste’s access. “Am I to assume you would like a similar trust vault set up for the littlest Malfoy?”

“Correct Sir. And half of my profits for the next two years will go into the Burke vault. My niece will have something of value when she is Lady. I would also like to up your fee to 20% for all the gold you make the family.”

Griphook smirked. “The Goblin Nation thanks you. A new contract will be owled to you and so will the information on all the children’s trust vaults, including keys.”

Lucius handed the appropriate parchment back to the goblin and he left without goodbyes.

“Friendly lot that.” Potter said, “But can they help you invest a galleon!”

The Longbottoms and Andromeda grinned; the three Malfoys and Bellatrix fought one.

“I want to thank you all in you work to find my sister and bring her home.” Lucius said. “I owe you a great debt.”

“Its our job Lord Malfoy.” Lady Longbottom said, as her husband and her boss got up to leave. “No debt to pay.”

When they left Narcissa sighed in relief. Family was the most valuable gift and she had loads of it now.

Now they just needed to get rid of The Dark Lord.

“Lucius. We must put the Manor under Fidelis until the war ends. We have to much to lose now, and I can’t bear you going on another mission for Him now that we’re so close to winning.” Narcissa pleaded.

“I know just the man for the job.” Lucius nodded, his mask not falling enough for her sisters’ to catch it but Narcissa noticed how relieved he looked.

* * *

The Dark Lord fell for good two months later. On Yule the news came.

Narcissa was on the floor with the boys and Carina; she had been almost as excited to open presents as they were, cheering as a child ripped the wrapping. The mind healers had really helped Carina and Bella. Both were coping with their traumas healthily and Narcissa could start to see the woman he sister might had been had their father not intervened.

Carina was giggling from Narcissa’s lap as Draco and Brax (Narcissa’s eight and seven year old sons) argued on what of the new games they would play first. Five-year old Reggie was on Lucius’ lap by the fire getting assistance with reading aloud, and asking his father comprehension questions in a beginners magical theory book (that one was way ahead of where his tutors expected him to be). Three-year-old Taur was flying around their large ground floor family sitting room being supervised by Andy (a former Chaser herself) on his new training broom. Celeste was by the fire as well supervising Mia, while studying her new books (it was discovered after talking to healers her magical core prevented her from Transfigurations and a some advanced Charm work so she was being tutored to catch up on her education). Bella was sitting on the window seat showing the one-year-old Dora snow, and cackling as the child in her arms changed her hair to match the storm outside. Narcissa was helping Carina take stock of her haul, the poor girl had never been given many gifts, Bellatrix had barely been given enough gold to feed and clothe her, so they all might have gone overboard for all the children just so they could make little Rina feel special.

“Shall we take flight on your broom? Have ourselves a tea party with your new set? Practice with your toy wand? Do you want to have a fashion show with all your pretty new robes?”

Carina, having lost interest in Draco and Brax when they decided to play with their brand new Wizard’s Chess sets, looked up to Narcissa. “Dress up. Robes.”

Now this was a child after her own heart. “Very well Miss Rina. I shall even do your hair special for the occasion.”

“Yay Aunt Cissy! Like Mummy’s!”

Just then a Doe partonus ran into the room. “Lucius. He’s gone. We’re free!” came the voice of Lucius’ only friend outside the family, fellow death eater, the boys’ Godfather and the family’s secret keeper. “I will be there to lift the Fidelis as soon as I check on my family.”

Cheers erupted in the room. The Dark Lord was finally gone.

Groans sounded from her eldest sons, after realizing that the end of The Dark Lord also meant the return of tutoring.

* * *

Later that evening the gifts were put away and the adults meeting in Lucuis’ study after Severus had lifted the charm.

A week ago he had been Severus Snape, brilliant Potioneer with his own business. He was her boys’ godfather, her husband’s best friend, so she could understand why she was hurt by this revelation.

He wasn’t Severus Snape anymore, not after he and his Grandmother made a trip to see the Goblins and sent the papers to the Ministry. He was Severus Tobias Prince, Lord Prince. His Grandmother had said the spell that welcomed Severus and his young sister back into the Noble House of Prince years ago and had been watching over the child while Severus continued with his day job so the Dark Lord wouldn’t harm them.

Emmiline Prince had raised her granddaughter from an infant after her daughter died in childbirth. Severus took the child from his Muggle fathers care and went to Prince Palace five years ago, begging for refuge for at least his sister, regretting allowing her late husband to disown their only child, Emmiline offered them both a family, and recognized Severus as head of house, as was his right as the last male of their line. But he said he could not claim the position until The Dark Lord fell.

So now he was Severus Tobias Prince, Lord Prince, guardian of his sister Estella Lysandra Prince and pride of his grandmother Emmiline Leda Prince, Dowager Lady Prince.

“Secrets Severus…”Lucius tsked, Narcissca could tell her husband was as shocked by this news as she was.

“Lucy, settle down. Would you have not kept me hidden to protect me?” Celeste said, “As a matter of fact is that not what this handsome wizard has done for our family the last few months?”

The mind healers had done wonders on Celeste as well. Her mind was sharp, and apparently she was also now a horrid flirt.

Lucius growled at the statement. “You are still the same man you were a few nights ago, now with more influence. Thank you for coming clean before the press gets a hold of this.”

Severus nodded still eyeing Celeste.

“Although you’ll have to give up one of your jobs.” Andromeda said. “I struggle with healing part time and Ladyship. Let alone raising a child.”

“I would like to resign as the children’s Potions, Defense and Magical Theory tutor. Not as their godfather though, I still hope to be by for dinner often.”

“This time you will bring your family with you as well.” Narcissa commanded.

“Do you have any recommendations for a replacement?” Lucius asked. “I will also need someone who can catch Celeste up. That fool Dumbledore knew she was still magically gifted enough for Hogwarts but refused to send the letter. We can finally get her own wand now that He has fallen, it was the only thing we didn’t dare owl-order.”

Severus sneered. “It pains me to say but I have a suggestion of a very competent instructor in all topics. A tutor that can prepare the boys for schooling in the afternoons and teach Celeste all subjects up to the OWL level in the mornings. You won’t have to pay multiple people anymore, except for the language tutors.”

“That’s wonderful! Why do you look like you’re about to receive The Kiss?” Andy asked.

“His name is Remus Lupin.”

“The werewolf? As long as we work around full moons, and I think paying for his wolfsbane potion could be discussed as compensation. When he’s out we shall just double up on the children language lessons.” Lucius said taking out parchment to write a missive to the wolf “Do I need to remind you, that your biggest tormentors were Potter and Sirius?”

“They tried to use Remus in his transformed state to kill me once.”

“If my cousin wasn’t dead, I’d kill him for the crime.” Narcissa said coolly walking over to Severus. “I apologize for your pain Lord Prince. But you are among friends here. And this wolf will not be used against you here.”

They spent the rest of the evening drinking and celebrating the fall of The Dark Lord and their new freedom.

* * *

**The Most Noble and Proud House of Malfoy**

**The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black**

**Home: Malfoy Manor**

Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Lord Malfoy bound to

Lady Narcissa Lyra Black-Malfoy, Lady Malfoy, Regent Black

Draconis Lucius Black Malfoy, Heir Malfoy (1971)

Cygnus Abraxas Sirius Black-Malfoy, Scion Black (1972)

Regulus Septimus Black Malfoy (1974)

Taurus Brutus Black Malfoy (1976)

Lady Celeste Amorentia Malfoy, Regent Burke (Lord’s Sister)

Hermione Celeste Malfoy-Burke, Scion Burke (1979 late) (Lord’s Niece)

Bellatrix Sagita Black (Lord’s Sister-in-Law)

Carina Libra Bellatrix Black, Scion Lestrange (1976) (Lord’s Niece)

Lady Andromeda Druella Black-Tonks, Regent Lestrange(Lord’s Sister-in-Law)

Nymphadora Lyra Black-Tonks (1978 late) (Lord’s Niece)

**The Most Intelligent and Noble House of Prince**

**Home: Prince Palace**

Lord Severus Tobias Prince, Lord Prince bound to

Dowager Lady Emmiline Leda Prince (Lord’s Grandmother)

Estella Lysandra Prince (Lord’s Sister) (1974)


	3. 1980

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter. but the next two are longer.

_**1980** _

Bellatrix stormed into her brother-in-law’s study one day in late March. The war-ending celebrations had ended and She, Cissy and Lucius had all gotten Order of Merlin’s for their help in getting rid of The Dark Lord but she needed to do something useful.

“You’re going to teach me how to run your businesses properly.” She demanded sitting down across form him.

“Am I now?” He said, “Now why would I do that?”

Men could be imbeciles sometimes. Honestly. “Brother dear, we both know you have political aspirations. And if our family starts putting forth our agenda, I could see you being the next Minister. But you cannot be Minister and a businessman. And we need your investments and businesses to thrive if all these children are to have the futures they deserve.”

“I wouldn’t be giving up total control to you, and it would still be there for any of my boys to run…”

Bellatrix prided herself for not rolling her eyes in that moment. Men were so very predictable. Even dearest Lucy. “Of course not full control, just teach me to run the day to day, and keep the nonsense stuff off your plate. I’m looking for my place and this is the only thing I think I can offer that’s useful.”

Bella had been miffed when the Ministry had barred her from working with them based on her past, no matter the pardons because she was under imperious and tortured most her life. She had Arithmancy and Transfiguration masteries and most respectable jobs couldn’t look past The Dark Mark. Never mind that her family had given the Aurors the information to take the megalomaniac down…

But keeping her brother-in-laws business in line and their family’s investments profitable, she could learn to do. That could be useful for everyone. They all lived off that gold, their children would depend on that gold.

“All right Bella. I think it will be acceptable to teach you to run the day to day. Thank you for offering to help sister.”

“You’re welcome Lucy dear.” Bella said as she misted out of the room, she was late to playing tea party with her Carina.


	4. 1981

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family makes more power moves, moves to protect the interests of the next generation, moves on an enemy and the Black/Malfoy family expands.
> 
> Again. I know my spelling isnt stellar. please dont hold it against me. :)

_ **1981** _

Lucius’ head was pounding. The last year and a half had been a whirlwind. The Malfoy family had taken the Wizarding world by storm, but it was exhausting.

They had overhauled the ministry, exposed the corruption, ousted Dumbledore form his Chief Warlock seat and his Headmastery. Overhauled the Hogwarts curriculum, set up fostering programs for orphaned witches and wizards no matter their blood status, set up a program that introduced muggleborns and their families to the world before the eleventh year, proposed a program that monitored muggle homes for abuse of wizarding children, and many more revolutionary proposals.

The Malfoy, Black, Lestrange, Burke and Prince Family alliance in the Wizengmont was not seen as an alliance of Dark families either; they were seen as Grey families, looking out for the betterment of wizardkind.

They had offered Lucius the position of Chief Warlock before offering it to Lady Bones. But Lucius had his sights set higher, and rumor has it he was in talks to be the next Minister if things kept going well. Bella had been right.

But in all the hubbub, they had all ignored the binding contract proposals for the children, Andy, Bella and Celly. How to politely deny them? Which ones to accept?

The fact of the matter is that a pureblood entering Hogwarts without a binding contract brought shame to the family. And the one that Lucius’ Father had drawn up for Draco was atrocious. It would not do. His son would not marry into the Greengrass Bloodline. Once the women in that family produced a male heir they slowly began to die from a blood borne curse. His son would not endure that. Lucius tore that contract up the second he became Lord.

But Draco would be entering Hogwarts next year and Brax would follow the year after and soon all of his sons and nieces would be in Hogwarts. He needed to find suitable contracts for them. They would not feel shame. Wizards and witches needed to focus on their studies in school not worry about binding prospects, its why the families took care of such things.

He had summoned his wife and sisters to help him fix this. He knew Cissy had a stack of offers for Andy, Bella, Carina and Dora’s hand so why not go through the process together.

And also, he needed to talk to Bella, Andy and Celly about seriously considering one of the offers for their hands; they were still young they could make powerful unions. Or at the very least he could have more nieces or possibly a nephew running about the manor.

Andy, Bella and Cissy entered, Cissy carrying stacks of parchment.

“They are all a joke Lucius. They want Carina’s title and all she’s worth and give nothing in return.” Bella seethed. “And the ones putting in offer for me are worse than Rod. I would not touch Nott with a ten-foot pole! I don’t know how he got out of Azkaban I heard him brag about killing his last wife! The second time I marry it will be for love.”

“The ones concerning Nymphadora are quite hopeful that she can pass down her metaporhagus abilities and the ones for Andy well…she’d be no more than a broodmare.” Cissy said.

Lucius sighed. “Similarly with Celeste's offers.”

Celeste walked in then holding Lord Prince’s hand. “I believe there is one final offer for me. And I wholeheartedly want you to accept it.” She smiled.

“Lucius dear friend. I wish to offer my hand for your sister’s hand in binding.” Lord Prince said handing over the official document “I have fallen in love with her, and I never thought I would fall in love again.”

Lucius narrowed his eyes, remembering that Severus was deeply in love with Lady Potter once. “Your patronus please. Both of you.”

They both cast and two horses appeared, and ran off together.

“You have my blessing, we will work out a contract Lord Prince.” Lucius said. “Now to the dilemma of the children.”

“We need to protect the girls, their titles and abilities.” Andromeda said.

“Have you given any thought to inter-binding?” Severus suggested. “Who better to protect each others interests than family. And there is enough new blood that you shouldn’t worry about the Black madness from inbreeding.”

They all paused for a moment.

There were four Lordships, and if all his sons could have one…well wouldn’t that be swell. “It may be our best option for this generation.”

“Four Lordships. Four sons. Draco and Brax have the Malfoy and Black Heirships.” Narcissa said, “So a match with Carina and Hermione would have to happen with Reggie and Taur.”

“Carina and Reggie I would think.” Bella said. “Closer in age.”

“So then Hermione and Taurus then. They would balance each other out.” Celeste said in agreement.

“Dora is a Black. It would be lovely if she were the next Lady Black. Andy?” Cissy said in question.

“Agreed. I worry about them being so far apart in age though…” Andy worried.

“Severus and I have about that age gap, and we get on swimmingly. I think if you don’t have the girls marry straight out of Hogwarts it will be fine.” Celeste said. “Give them time to become their own women.”

“That just leaves Draco…”Lucius said. “And Andromeda and Bellatrix, but Draco is the more pressing issue here, I’ll let Cissy deal with your spinsterhood.” He glared at his headaches of sister-in-laws.

Andromeda grinned. Bellatrix stuck out her tongue.

Severus cleared his throat. “If I may…” he said pulling out another roll of parchment and handing it to Lucius, “Not only would I like your sisters hand, I would be honored if you would accept a contract between my family and yours in the form of my little sisters hand in binding to your heir.”

Lucius was moved. Severus was offering his precious baby sister Estella, one he loved more than life himself, to become a Malfoy one day. It was the ultimate sign of trust from the man.

“To make you officially family through two unions would be my honor Severus.”

They spent the rest of the night outlining each binding contract, making sure it was generous to both parties, and sending the outlines of the documents they wanted to their solicitor by owl to write up.

* * *

Days later Narcissa had summoned Andy to her study. When Andy entered, Narcissa quickly warded the door behind her and made sure it was secured.

“Cissy, what is this regarding?” plopping down in a seat access from Narcissa's desk.

“Your spinsterhood Andy.”

Andromeda raised an eyebrow in response, daring her little sister to continue.

But Narcissa had to, she wasn’t just Andy’s little sister, she was her Head of House. “The werewolf Andromeda?”

“His name is Remus. He is more than an illness that effects him a few nights a month…You can fire him Cissy, it wont stop me from seeing him. Between our new creature rights laws and the fact that Hogwarts departments can now have more than one person on staff, he can find another job.”

Well, this could get nasty fast, perhaps a change in tactic…”Why didn’t you tell me Andy?”

Andy suddenly looked very sad; “I didn’t want you to disown me like mother and father did. I have a little girl that depends on me now, and I’m a Head of House in my own right, but I didn’t want to loose my sisters again.”

Narcissa’s eyes teared up. “Of course I wouldn’t disown you! I just worry Andy! I know you don’t worry about gold anymore, but what does he have to offer you? What does he bring to a possible union? He’s the son of a disgraced politician, who was left no inheritance on his parent’s deaths…until recently he couldn’t have a career… and what if you two decide to have children someday, will he pass down his condition? I just have concerns as a sister that could have been assuaged had I known about the relationship and we all could have talked.” She sighed, nearing a sob, “But the poor man seems so in love with you he has drafted a letter pleading with me not to accept another binding contract offer for you. That he intended to ask you for your hand himself, and was saving for a ring, but did not realize that there was a protocol for this sort of thing. He then pleads that I consider him for your hand, and that I forgive him his social faux pas.”

Andy looked floored. “I didn’t ask him to do that Cissy. I was just complaining to him about the insulting offers we were all fielding for the girls, Celeste, Bella and I. I didn’t mean to have him blindside you. I didn’t know he didn’t know about pureblood courting protocol.”

Narcissa nodded. “The apology is accepted. Now, would you like me to accept his offer? Are you sure you are ready for another binding?”

“I will always love Ted. He is my first love. But Remus has made me feel alive in ways I thought died with Ted. I asked Ted if it was okay to move on before Remus and I started seeing each other. He says he doesn’t want me to spend my best years without a partner. And Remus…” She smiled, “I really do love him, I didn’t think it possible to do again but I love him.”

“Very well. I will write and accept his offer. I’m going to ask he bring Lord Potter or Lord Longbottom to the contract negotiations, you cannot help him negotiate his interest you have to be looking out for your own. He will have to find another job before the binding because my sons will not listen to their Uncle as their tutor.” Narcissa said while beginning to write Mr. Lupin a response.

Her sister grabbing her and hugging her tightly ruined her impeccable penmanship. “I love you Cissy.”

“And I you Andy. Now please promise me more nieces to spoil out of this union? Lucius is already campaigning for nephews out of Celly and Sev.”

Andromeda laughed wildly, sounding mad. “Whatever you want dear sister.”

* * *

Most of Andromeda’s binding contract negotiation went quite well. He had agreed that any assets she made before the binding were hers, and any he made were his and once they were married they would open a shared vault, the contents of that would be divided in half upon dissolution on the binding. He agreed that the Lestrange lordship was something Andy was doing for Carina, and he would only take responsibility for it if Andy or Bella were unable and Carina was under-age. He agreed to a fidelity charm without explanation from Lord Potter. He agreed to raise Dora as if she were his own. He agreed to most all their asks and only had a few asks of his own.

He knew Andy preferred to live close to her sisters, so he would have to move in the manor. He asked for one week a season at his home in the Irish countryside. It was his mother’s father’s farm and it was quite a substantial amount of land and he found peace there. They agreed, but Narcissa kicked herself for not researching his assets beforehand…and by the look on Lord Potter’s face he knew it what she was thinking. The gold in Andy’s personal vault was sickles compared to that amount of land.

Mr. Lupin also insisted on help with continued help procuring his wolfsbane potion (which he only requested they pay for because he would be living in the manor…Lord Potter had taught him well) and provide a safe space for him to stay during transformations. Narcissa agreed, knowing she already took a bludger on this negotiation what is a potion every month and a remodel of the unused dungeons for her future brother in law?

Things got nasty when it turned to any children that the couple might have. Mr. Lupin went silent so Narcissa and Lord Potter got into a quite undignified screaming match about custody and the surname the children would bear. Narcissa was adamant that the children would all be members of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, she was adamant that Andromeda would not be changing her surname more than Lupin-Black, and that custody of the children would be the will of either her or her son. Potter was not having it. Narcissa was quite glad Bellatrix could not come to this meeting because she would have hexed Potter without thought.

“You want to have children with me?” Mr. Lupin whispered towards Andy who had been watch the screaming match with interest.

That comment shut both her and Potter up, and Narcissa had been in the midst of a lovely tirade about how without her family intervening The Dark Lord would be roaming around still.

“Of course Moony. Why wouldn’t I?”

“She calls him Moony.” Potter said wistfully.

“Because I’m a monster. What if our children are monsters.”

Narcissa and Potter sputtered; she at her future nieces and nephews being called monsters and Potter at his only remaining Marauder calling himself names.

Andromeda let out a shriek that would have made Aunt Walburga proud. “Remus John Lupin don’t you dare you call yourself such names again! You know the only way to become a werewolf is to be bitten. Perhaps our children may like their meat a bit on the rare side but that’s fine, we will love them.”

“She made a joke…” Potter whispered again.

“Lord Potter, you do know that my sister and Sirius were cousins correct? Andy and Siri were always the closet, being the same age and all…or did you forget that Andromeda was in your year because she was in Slytherin?”

Potter looked like he was about to retort when Remus spoke again. “How about I take your name, or we both hyphenate? And I join your house. No more fighting over custody over children I never thought I’d have.”

“Remus, don’t you like your family name?” Narcissa asked.

“Of course, but I love Andy, and I know how proud she is to be a Black, especially with all the hard work you are all putting in to undo what your parents did.”

“Lupin-Black it is then.” Andromeda said smiling. “Both of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.”

“Well that’s that then.” Potter said holding his wand out for Narcissa, “Let’s seal the agreed upon terms in an oath Lady Black-Malfoy.”

And they did. Celly and Sev’s Binding was this coming April and Lucius had the planning well in hand, perhaps they could get their act together and plan Andy and Mr. Lupin’s for a month later?

* * *

Surprisingly, they settled on a double binding ceremony at The Manor. When he began working at the manor, Remus had been able to apologize to Severus for his part in the torment of their youth and they eventually became friendly. Now that they were family, Narcissa hoped that all the nastiness was behind them.

Narcissa loved binding ceremonies. She hadn’t been able to enjoy her own, being so young and afraid, so she had thoroughly enjoyed each one she had attended since then. Her own binding had taken place the summer after her fifth year, just after her sixteenth birthday. Her family had been so angry at Andy’s elopement; they had married Narcissa off as soon as it was legally allowed, not wanting to risk another binding contract being broken.

Narcissa had lamented the loss of her last two years at Hogwarts, but once she grew pregnant with a male heir Abraxas had hired a tutor to help her continue her education but only in four subjects, when she grew pregnant with another son he allowed tutoring for two more subjects and said he would allow her to take her NEWTs when the boys were weaned.

When pregnant with Reggie she was able to negotiate a Double Mastery program in Ancient Runes and Ancient Studies, the brute had been so thrilled at a third pregnancy he didn’t need much coaxing. With her pregnancy with Taurus she negotiated Mastery in Magical Theory, and a job doing translating ancient texts for Gringotts.

Lucius was not one bit mad that she had used their sons to get the education that was taken from her. In fact he was only upset she had more Masteries than he, because his duties learning how to run the family’s businesses took precedence if they wanted Abraxas to give up the title of Lord.

“Are you okay my love?” Lucius said prying her from her thoughts.

“I’m just thinking of our beginnings, and the beautiful place we are now…”she smiled up at him, taking his offered arm and giving it a squeeze. “I’m quite alright my love.”

He nodded and they made their way to the ballroom, which was filled with guests.

Lucius cast a charm on himself so all could hear, “Esteemed guests, may I present to you for the first time as bonded couples… my brother-in-law and sister Lord Prince and Lady Prince, Regent Burke…” Severus and Celeste entered the room boom grinning from ear to ear. “And my brother-in-law and sister-in-law Mr. Lupin-Black and Lady Lupin-Black, Regent Lestrange.” Remus and Andy entered the room grinned like they just played a prank…which they likely had…and Remus spun Andy around before they joined her, Lucius, Sev and Celly in the center of the ballroom. “The couples will now join in their first dance. All other bonded couples are welcome to join them.”

All the bonded couples in the room did join in on the dance and it was a lovely tradition. When finished she was cornered by her second cousin Arthur, Lord Weasley.

“Lady Black-Malfoy. Thank you for inviting Molly and I to this bonding. Andromeda and Remus are dear friends.”

“But of course Lord Weasley, even if you weren’t friends with one of the couples, you and you wife are a Lord and Lady and should be invited, I’m sorry we were not able to treat you with proper respect with The Dark Lord was alive. Our sons lives would have been in danger dear cousin.”

Lord Weasley looked shocked that Narcissa had mentioned their family ties. “Call me Arthur please, I am no Lord.”

Narcissa narrowed her eyes. “Then who holds your families seat on the Wizengmont Arthur? Forgive me but didn’t your brothers die in battle with out heirs and your father of Dragon Pox?”

“Dumbledore told me there is no Weasley seat.”

Narcissa growled. Arthur had been the youngest brother so he was probably never educated about family affairs, he was easily manipulated. “And I suppose he has control of your fathers vault as well? Your mother's is blood locked so he can’t get in but he’s probably bleeding your inheritance dry!”

Molly looked bewildered. “Vaults?”

“Arthur you had the best clothing, the best tutors, the newest things, you were the typical pureblood child growing up. Did you think centuries of family wealth just went away?

“I just thought…Dumbledore said…”

Narcissa seethed, this time she was joined by Molly. “I will help you get it all back cousin. You have eight children to care for and love and cannot do that if you are worried how to give them the things they need. That old coot will not steal from those with Black Blood. While I work on that you go to Gringotts in the morning and ask if you can transfer the contents of your vault to your mothers and make it your own, then make it Molly’s as well. That vault is far more secure.”

They both nodded. “Thank you cousin.”

“You may both call me Cissy in private if you wish. We are after all family.”

The rest of the binding celebration went along with a cheery mood.

And while the celebrations were winding down; if anyone was disturbed by Lady Lupin-Black and Madame Black laughing maniacally at something Lady Black-Malfoy had said; they all brushed it off as their bias because of Madame Black’s past. She did help them win the war after all, and it was proven that she had been imperioused.

Little did they know that they were plotting at those who had stolen from those who had the blood of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.

Andy couldn’t wait to get back from holiday with her husband so they could begin.

Bella could be heard the rest of the evening muttering about ‘ _nasty little thieves’_.

Cissy had to remind herself, yet again, that her sisters were not twins they just looked the similar and were very protective of family.

* * *

It had taken three months to gather all the evidence. In that time they had Arthur studying up parliamentary procedure and his eldest boys William and Charles attended as the new Heir Weasley and Scion Prewett, as it turns out Molly didn’t know her family seat had fallen to her.

All the Weasleys stayed on the third floor in guest suites while they had a proper Manor built on their very valuable land. Thank goodness Dumbledore hadn’t got a hold of that. But they had moved out yesterday, thanking their cousins for hosting them and moved to their new home to rest up. Today would be a big day.

The Goblins had started them on their case, as if they we just waiting for wizards to notice that gold theft was happening but as they dug into the account they noticed other inconsistencies that needed investigating.

“I call this August 1981 general session of the Wizengamont into session. Is there any new business? Yes Regent Lady Black-Malfoy?” Chief Warlock Amelia Bones said.

“I as member of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black would like to recognize my cousin Lord Arthur Septimus Weasley as he claims his family seat in this sacred chamber.”

All rose as Arthur entered the chamber and made his way to the seat that had not been used since his father had contracted Dragon Pox.\

Well all rose except the seat holder of Dumbledore House. He looked enraged.

“Welcome Lord Weasley. May I ask why you have decided now to claim your seat?”

“Of course Chief Warlock, that brings me to my first order of business. I Lord Weasley would like to formally charge the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to investigate Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore on the crimes of murder, child cruelty and line theft.” Arthur said as a light enveloped the chamber, once someone was charged by a member of the Wizengamont during session the authorities had to thoroughly investigate, Albus Dumbledore fumbled as he was bound to his seat until Aurors arrived to take him to holding.

After the disgraced wizard was hauled off, The Chief Warlock turned to Arthur, “Do you have evidence of these crimes?”

Arthur nodded, “I have evidence that he manipulated Tom Riddle also known to many as You-Know-Who into becoming a Dark Lord, I have the testimony of his brother that Albus killed his sister, I have evidence that he has forged papers to gain access to the vaults of pureblood families and that he has either manipulated or exterminated families to get their seat and thereby their vote while he was Chief Warlock.”

Everyone in the chamber gasped.

“Which Lines has line theft been committed on?” Lord Nott asked, taking notes.

“Bilshwick, Burke, Fawley, Gamp, Gaunt, MacDougal, Prewett, and Weasley. That I know of… I have evidence Molly’s brothers were killed, the last Gaunt was killed after childbirth and her son manipulated into becoming The Dark Lord. The Burkes and Gamps were bled dry because there was no one alive to stop him. The Bilshwick, MacDougal and Fawley Heirs were, like me duped into believing that their parents sold their seat and drained their vaults when they contracted the Dragon Pox.”

More gasps from the chamber.

“We must rectify this!” Lord Potter yelled.

Arthur took a briefcase out of the pocket of his new robes and enlarged it, then levitated it over to Lord Potter.

“The Goblins, Regent Ladies Burke, Lestrange and Black, Madame Black, Lord Prince and Lord Malfoy have helped me compile all this evidence. Hopefully its enough for a trial in front of this esteemed body?”

“And what of the lost gold? What of the Titles? The lives?” Lord Rowle yelled.

“The Goblins are on retrieving the gold. With interest.” Severus said.

“The Bilshwick, MacDougal and Fawley Heirs will join us once their estates are in order. They were living in squalor like my wife’s cousins the Weasley's once were.” Lucius said in disgust. “My sister is keeping the Burke seat warm for my niece.

“Molly does not wish to take the Prewett seat, she has made me Regent as her husband and I made our second oldest Charles the Scion.” Arthur supplied.

“And the Gaunt's and the Gamp's?” Chief Warlock Bones asked.

“Well, that’s interesting because Morfin Gaunt had an illegitimate child with a muggle woman, who was wasn’t magical. She went on to have two daughters one the eldest was muggle and the youngest was a witch. Both daughters have magical sons.” Narcissa said. “Dudley Dursley is the Lord to The House of Gaunt, his aunt Lady Potter and cousin Harrison Potter are also members.”

Lord Potter dropped out of his seat, but quickly composed himself. “My nephew is magical! His parents wont tolerate that! They will hurt him!”

“Well once session is over explain to your wife, tell her that she cam claim Regency over his seat and revoke custody from his parents if you find abuse. If you do end up raising the boy, might I suggest changing that horrid name?” Andromeda offered. “As for the Gamp family. The last member was killed in the war legitimately but he did leave an illegitimate magical son behind to his muggle paramour. I suppose that Dean Thomas Gamp, Lord Gamp will not have a Regent for his seat, but when we are able to clue his mother in on magic, will they will not be hurting for gold.”

The chamber was silent for a moment while everyone digested the information.

Lord Avery spoke first, “This information makes me wonder is we should not institute a law that every witch or wizard get a family tree test and an inheritance test at Gringotts. The Goblins wont volunteer information, and The Office of Families and Lineage is so new…”

“I would support such a law.” Andromeda said. “Perhaps on the seventh birthday? If there are any inheritance or seats they are to receive it will give them some time to prepare before school, and it matches well with introducing muggle-raised wizards and witches to the world earlier.”

“I would support such a law.” Lord Olivander said, “Look around this chamber at all the unclaimed seats. We have only solved the mystery of a few today.”

“Indeed.” Lucius said “And think of the gold in Gringotts unclaimed while families are struggling like my cousins were! May I propose that we add a clause that all witches and wizards be tested by such means within two years of the law going into effect? I know we will have to set up special consideration with the Goblins…”

“I would not mind acting as Liaison to the Goblin Nation in this matter Lord Malfoy.” Lord Urquart said, “If you would not mind joining the committee to write this law.”

Lucius nodded. “It would be my honor.”

“Very well, I need two more to join in on writing this particular law,” The Chief Warlock said, “Not you Lord Potter, I need all your energy on the investigation of Dumbledore, and you have a nephew to find now.” Potter grumbled, “Now I have a staunchly Light family represented and a Grey family represented, May I have one more Grey family and one Dark family? Just so this law can be seen as objective?

Lord Nott and Lord Ross raised their wands and that was settled.

The rest of the session went about without fanfare, but Narcissa kept looking across the chamber at her husband.

The stoic man was grinning. He might have well have been bouncing up and down in his seat. If he wasn’t already in the running for Minister, his help in writing this law and his support of the Weasley's while they got themselves on their feet would make him a shoe in. He was like a child on Yule.

Narcissa locked eyes at her sister who looked like she was trying very hard not to roll her eyes at the grown wizards behavior.

Narcissa was glad most of her sons inherited her disposition, as well as her naturally brunette hair. She could not imagine dealing with five entitled blonde Slytherins who thought they were the best things since magic itself. She loved Lucius, and he loved her but oh but did he love himself and he loved to gloat.

Honestly. Peacock patronus indeed.

* * *

The fall went on quite well. Dumbledore’s trial was well underway. Aberforth Dumbledore was the new Lord Dumbledore. All the stolen gold was returned with interest, and the public loved her family.

Narcissa, and Molly had become close when her cousin and his young family lived at the manor, both being mother hens and all. It was Molly that convinced her to stop charming her hair and the boys’ hair Malfoy blonde, as Abraxas was gone and she shouldn’t hide their natural beauty.

The two of them had come up with a pet project that was dear to them both. While Andy and Remus were busy putting together a public primary school system for all wizarding children, in conjunction with the Department Magical of Education; Narcissa and Molly decided to make an orphanage for magical children no matter the blood status who were either on their own or whose parents were found unsuitable.

They had rebuilt on what had once been 12 Grimmwauld Place a wonderful home and gifted it to the Ministry as an Orphans Home. House elves from that had no families would care for the property and any children and Molly would be the one to help place children with magical families and perform blood adoptions.

The Grimmwauld Place Home for Orphaned Wizards and Witches was overseen by The Ministry’s Department of Families and Lineage (formally The Office of Families and Lineage), and they paid Molly Weasley a salary to upkeep the home and look after the children. The department had The Office of Child Welfare that monitored magical children for reports and signs of abuse and abandonment, and when children were finally removed from homes they came to the Orphan house. Molly was technically head of and Office in a ministry department.

Molly had been very excited to help. She wasn’t a politician, she was a mother, and if she could help magical children find safe and loving homes she would. Narcissa had insisted that she could help as well, the woman had eight tiny Weasley's to care for to begin with but Molly waved her off, saying she had house elves at both The Burrow and Grimmwauld to help and she had more love in her heart to give.

She and Molly were in Molly’s new office talking about the betrothals that Arthur had recently finalized for their brood. “Dumbledore really did my family and many others a disservice hiding our fortune but at least the truth was revealed before the children started Hogwarts! We had to search far and wide for compatible matches. William will wed with Lord Delacour of France’s eldest granddaughter, a very fine match for him. Charles was tricky but it was agreed that Lord Bilshwick's eldest daughter would match quite nicely for him. Perseus was betrothed to Sir Clearwater’s only child, a very fine match, I suppose the girl, her intelligence and fortune were only overlooked for so long because they are a half-blood family, their loss. We went with half-blood matches for Fredrick and George as well in the daughters of Madame Bell and Madame Johnson they are vey prominent women and I think will inspire such independence in their daughters’.”

“Forgive the interruption Molly, but I thought you were seeking unions for Fred George and Ron with Lord Lovegoods three daughters…”Narcissca interrupted, “Not that I object to the unions you made, I don’t think Madame Bell and Madame Johnson have an objectionable relationship, and it is wonderful the twins would still be marring sisters but I know you wanted a union with the Lovegoods.”

Molly sighed. “We did, they are good friends. But Xenophilius and Pandora insisted that their son and daughters had another path laid out for them. Zephyr will become Lord while Selene, Luna and Diana will have other paths present themselves…the two of them are naturals at Diviniation so I did not take offense.”

Narcissa nodded, it would have been great to have Pandora Lovegood nee Malfoy closer to her family. Lucius and Celeste missed their cousin greatly and now that her parents and Lucius’ weren’t an issue anymore… perhaps they could just outright invite the family over for Yule as an olive branch? “Understandable, Pandora is a true Diviner and excellent at spell-craft. If she says her children have a path set out then they do.”

Molly nodded in agreement and continued, “Ronald was difficult, I really had my heart set on Lord Abbots’ only daughter, but alas the Longbottoms won the contract with a higher bride price offer. But we did win the contract with Chief Warlock Bones. Lady Bones’ niece would be a nice fit as well I cannot complain at the match; her personality will calm my Ronald’s… volatile temperament. And to think the Chief Warlock even considered my son as a suitable match for her ward and heir…it was lovely. And then my twin girls…I didn’t want to discuss a match for them yet but one came alone that was to good to pass up.”

Narcissa’s interest was piqued again. What could the offer have been for the first Weasley daughters in four centuries? And twins no less. “Are you going to tell me who has the hand of my dear Ginerva and Aurora?” Narcissa’s eyes narrowed, she had a soft spot for the little redheaded girls.

“Lord Potter and Lady Potter, Regent Gaunt negotiated for both Ginny and Rory. Ginny is to marry the Heir Harrison James Potter and Rory the Scion Douglas Vernon Gaunt. Both of my girls will be ladies, and in the same family. It’s quite wonderful. They are paying a very high bride price as well, higher than any that the boys will have to pay upon binding, and even offered to pay the bride price of William and Charles in the contract …it was amazing.”

_Potter._ The bane of her existence, had wormed his way into her family, with an amazing contract offer. Her little cousins in a family with that git? It seems that Lord Potter was desperate for the fertility of the Black blood and Weasley blood flowing through the girls’ veins to repopulate his house.

She grew to be friendly with Lady Potter since she became Regent Gaunt and knew that like the Malfoy’s before she came along (and many English wizarding families, no matter the blood status), the Potters only had one or two children no matter how many fertility potions they took. But The Most Plentiful and Noble House of Weasley, The Brave and Noble House of Prewett and The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black all had Irish, Scottish, Cornish and Welsh roots and Celtic wizards did not have the problem with conception that wizards with English origins did. Narcissa hoped that some of these families might consider adoption as well to pass on their lineage. She didn’t want children staying in the Orphan House for long.

Narcissa had nothing else to say except…“It is very fortunate they changed Scion Gaunt’s name when they took him from those muggles.”

Molly nodded her head solemnly, thinking of the state they had found him in. Molly had cared for the boy while the Potters dealt with the muggle justice system and made sure his parents could never harm him again.

Their dark thoughts were halted by Grimmwauld Place Home for Orphaned Wizards and Witches Head Elf Happy. “Mistress Molly, the Ministry is her with three muggle-born boys for us to care for.”

“Send them in Happy.”

Happy pooped them in.

“Three boys for adoption?” Molly asked the Aurror holding two infants with a toddler waddling by his side,”

“Yes their parents died in a car accident, the boys were with I believe its called a sitter?”

Oh dear someone was sitting on the boys while their parents died?

Narcissa cast a patronus to her sister-in-law and brother-in-law to tell them the news. As the monarch butterfly flew off she explained to Molly. “They discovered that Celeste cannot have biological children after the damage her first husband had done while she was pregnant with Mia. Lord and Lady Prince just settled on the option of adoption last week to continue Severus’ line.”

Molly looked relieved. It was very hard to place siblings together.

Happy arrived with two cots for the infants and the Aurour placed then in it. Their older brother walked over to look after them. The Aurour handed Molly the paperwork saying the children could be adopted, along with health and birth names of each child.

“Thank you Auror Smith.” Molly said, “Always a pleasure.”

“Good day Lady Weasley, Lady Black-Malfoy.” He then exited the room.

“Colin?” Molly said softly to the boy who could barely be two. “Would you like to sit down? Perhaps you might like some juice? Dennis and Devon will be quite alright while we wait.”

The boy toddled over to the chairs and Narcissa helped him up. “Mum and Dad gone. Alone.” He said through tears.

Severus and Celeste flew in the room, Carrying three-year-old Hermione. Little Mia fought to be put down while the Lord and Lady looked around at the boys. Her bright little niece went over to the crying child immediately and patted his leg before floating herself up into the chair to sit with Colin and embrace him.

“My names Hermione, but everyone calls me Mia unless I do something bad. It’s going to be okay. Don’t worry. I’m going to be your big sister. I’ll protect all my little brothers. And Mummy and Daddy are going to love and protect us all.”

The boy wrapped his arms around Hermione in response.

“Lady Weasley what papers do we have to sign and when can we blood adopt them into the Prince family.” Severus said.

“Happy!”

The elf appeared.

“Would you please collect Lord and Lady Princes blood samples and have Winky add them into three doses of blood adoption potion. Two you can add to infant milk and one to pumpkin juice. Also would you ask her to bring a pumpkin juice for little Mia as well.” Molly ordered, and the elf conjured two vials and collected the samples before disappearing. “Lord Prince you will need to fill out these papers.” Molly motioned to the stack the ministry just left, adding a few more to the pile. Severus went to a seat by the fire to fill out the forms. And Celeste followed him.

Winky arrived with a tray of beverages for the children. She gave a clear child cup to Mia, and a blue one to Colin. While Mia encouraged her new brother to drink, Winky made her way over to the twins’ cots. She fed the hungry infants with a smile of her small face.

Narcissa sent a message to Lucius that he got his nephew wish.

It took time for the papers to be finished for the Ministry and the Goblin Nation, and for Severus to officially say the spell that welcomed the boys in to the Prince Family after settling on their new names. There would be more paperwork to finalize with the Goblins about inheritance and Heirship in the coming days, but all other paperwork was taken by Winky to the proper places to be filed.

Two hours after their arrival the Prince family left the orphanage, Severus carrying his two year old and three year old, and Celeste carrying their four month old twins. The three boys were now black haired like their father and amber eyed like their mother and sister. The new parents couldn’t wait to see what other features the boys would inherit from them.

That was the day Heir Silas Severus Colin Prince, Solaris Lucius Dennis Prince and Salus Lucretius Devon Prince were welcomed into the Wizarding world and their new family.

When Narcissa arrived home, Lucius was dancing around the nursery with their sons, Carina and Nymphadora laughing and celebrating the new additions to the family.

“I have nephews Cissy! Lets all go see them!” Lucius giggled when he saw her.

Narcissa smiled at her overgrown child of a husband.

“Let us give them a week to get used to being a family Luke.” Silas remembers his former parents and is grieving and they still have to introduce them to Emminile and Estella.”

Lucius and the other children pouted. Nymphadora’s pink hair turned grey in sadness.

* * *

Yule this year was the best yet. They had a feast on Yule eve, The Princes, Weasleys and Lovegoods all stayed the night on the third floor in the guest suites and in the morning they all gathered in the large sitting room around the tree as the children ripped into their presents.

The Manor was filled with laughter and giggles that day as the children played with their gifts and the adults opened theirs in a more reserved manner. It was a day filled with love and family.

Pandora walked over to Celeste with another box. “Pandy you already gave me a gift.”

“This isn’t a gift Celly. This is destined, I foresaw it. I Lady Pandora Ambrosia Lovegood nee Malfoy, do ask my dear cousin Lady Celeste Amorentia Malfoy Prince, Regent Burke and her husband Lord Severus Tobias Prince to accept these offers to binding contract negotiations for my daughters Luna Pandora Lovegood, Selene Calliope Lovegood and Diana Cyrene Lovegood to your sons.” She smiled. “These bids are signed by my lord and husband Lord Xenophilius Aristos Lovegood and foreseen by my gift.”

Celeste and Severus looked shocked but Narcissa was not. The two year old Luna was following Silas around was a clue and little twins Selene and Diana, who were only a month older than her twin nephews had levitated themselves out of their cots and into ones the ones the boys were sleeping in. seven year old Zephyr was standing by his proud looking father, looking rather put out that his sisters had contracts before he did.

“Of course we accept.” Severus said as he read the documents he had snatched from Celeste’s hand. “Xeno, Pandy we are honored. I propose we start negotiations after the New Year?”

“But of course!” Xeno said, “There is to much merriment to be negotiating right now!“ He said as he began to dance to no music, many of the children joined in laughing.

“Do not worry Zephyr, your match will come my love.” Pandy said to her son. “I foresee her.”

The young boy cheered up, having complete faith in his mother.

Narcissa took her wand out and had the wireless begin to play music. Soon all joined in. She dragged Lucius to her and signed as they began to dance. This was the best Yule yet.

“I like that your brown locks are back love. I hated that he made you and the boys change your hair.” Lucius said, running his hand through her darn brown waves. She hadn’t bothered to straighten or style it today, it was just family.

She smiled. “I like that most of the boys like their dark hair too. It feel like they got something from me and mine.” She smirked. Before glancing toward her oldest, dressed in robes that matched his father. “Except Draco he said ‘no mother I want to be blonde just like father’ my mini-Lucius.” She laughed.

“Have you ever though of more children love? This adoption potion seems to make the children completely ours in every way. We could possibly have that little girl you wanted.” He said lovingly.

Narcissa’s heart ached. “Perhaps…”

* * *

**The Most Noble and Proud House of Malfoy**

**The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black**

**Home: Malfoy Manor**

Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Lord Malfoy **bound to**

Lady Narcissa Lyra Black-Malfoy, Lady Malfoy, Regent Black

Draconis Lucius Black Malfoy, Heir Malfoy (1971)

Cygnus Abraxas Sirius Black-Malfoy, Scion Black (1972)

Regulus Septimus Black Malfoy (1974)

Taurus Brutus Black Malfoy (1976)

Bellatrix Sagita Black (Lord’s Sister-in-Law)

Carina Libra Bellatrix Black, Scion Lestrange (1976) (Lord’s Niece)

Lady Andromeda Druella Lupin-Black, Regent Lestrange (Lord’s Sister-in-Law) **bound to**

Remus John Lupin-Black

Nymphadora Lyra Black-Tonks (1978 late) (Lord’s Niece)

T **he Most Intelligent and Noble House of Prince**

**Home: Prince Palace**

Lord Severus Tobias Prince, Lord Prince **bound to**

Lady Celeste Amorentia Malfoy Prince, Lady Prince, Regent Burke

Dowager Lady Emmiline Leda Prince (Lord’s Grandmother)

Estella Lysandra Prince (Lord’s Sister) (1974)

Hermione Celeste Prince, Scion Burke (formerly Malfoy-Burke)(1979 late)

Silas Severus Colin Prince, Heir Prince (1980 late)

Solaris Lucius Dennis Prince (1981 late)

Salus Lucretius Devon Prince (1981 late)

**The Most Plentiful and Noble House of Weasley**

**The Brave and Noble House of Prewett**

**Home: The Burrow**

Lord Arthur Septimus Weasley, Lord Weasley, Regent Prewett **bound to**

Lady Molly Aurora Weasley nee Prewett, Lady Weasley

William Arthur Weasley, Heir Weasley (1971)

Charles Septimus Weasley, Heir Prewett (1972)

Perseus Ignatius Weasley (1976)

Fredrick Gideon Weasley (1978)

George Fabian Weasley (1978)

Ronald Bilius Weasley (1980)

Ginerva Molly Weasley (1981)

Aurora Credella Weasley (1981)

**The Most Eccentric and Noble House of Lovegood**

**Home: The Rook**

Lord Xenophilius Aristos Lovegood, Lord Lovegood **bound to**

Lady Pandora Ambrosia Lovegood nee Malfoy, Lady Lovegood

Zephyr Xenophilius Lovegood, Heir Lovegood (1974)

Luna Pandora Lovegood (1980 late)

Selene Calliope Lovegood (1981 late)

Diana Cyrene Lovegood (1981 late)


	5. 1982

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a new Minister is named and more additions arrive as the Black-Malfoy family gains more influence in the wizarding world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter before the two part epilogue.
> 
> if you are confused with all the names and relations to people...chapter six is going to be an updated character list for this story but it will have epilogue spoilers.
> 
> again spelling is my bad. I try my best.

**_ 1982 _ **

It was spring when Minister Bagnold decided to retire early. With only two years on the job the public was not pleased with her progress. All the changes brought forth by the Wizengamont were from the Lords, there were no proposals from the Minister, what was she doing? Not governing, not helping advance Wizard-kind that’s for sure.

The papers really took the Minister to task, and the Ravenclaw couldn’t take the criticism, and she also couldn’t fight the claim that she voted against Dumbledore’s incarceration, and he was the one that helped her rise to minister in the first place. Mentored by a criminal… defending that criminal…was the reason the criminal was sentenced to 200 years in Azkaban and not The Kiss… not very impartial of her. Not at all.

Oh and who supplied her vault account records? Dumbledore had been paying her off?

_Tisk Tisk._

Lucius laughed deeply when he read that article.

Due to the revelation that The Minister could be bribed, the DMLE were now investigating top ministry officials for corruption again, this time not for Death Eater support, but run of the mill bribery.

It was May and many department heads, deputies and office head needed replacing. Now all positions needed to be voted on in the Wizengamont starting with The Minister.

_Oh dear. How terrible. What a travesty._

Severus nominated him, Arthur seconded and the vote was unanimous. He was now _Minister for Magic_ Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Lord Malfoy. He was immediately given a list of staff left in each department. All departments except the Department of Magical Law Enforcement needed people to fill positions. Chief Warlock Lady Bones ran a tight ship there. He nominated people for department and office head only and then advised that the remaining positions be interviewed for. All his nominations were accepted.

He made Remus the Head of The Department of Magical Education and Arthur the Head of The Misuse of Muggle Artifact Office… they could try to cry nepotism but their credentials were more that enough. The rest of his family were interested in careers outside of the Ministry, so he was forced to chose from qualified individuals already working in the departments.

The very few critics of his family crowed that their closeness equaled corruption and so many of them should not be in government. Imbeciles. It was called being a family; it was called looking out for the best interests of wizard-kind. Perhaps if the last few generations of political leaders had done a better job he and his family wouldn’t have to save their society.

Lucius was ecstatic with his new position. The news would hit the papers in the morning. He was glad Bella had seen this day coming two years ago, and she was already running the day to day operations of his companies. This time he couldn’t wait for her to say ‘ _I was right wasn’t I_?”

When he told the children they were so excited for him. Narcissa had called all she deemed family over to celebrate and they had a big celebratory meal that evening. He felt so proud. And his family was proud of him.

* * *

Narcissa wanted to murder Argus Greengrass. His wife had finally perished last week after delivering a male heir thus triggering her family’s blood curse. This was a pregnancy against healer’s advice, being a third pregnancy in a family that rarely had two, the healers had begged Argus to consider adoption and so did his wife. But he was insistent.

Now poor Dinah Greengrass nee Green was dead. And that ass of a husband of hers, after her burial had shrunk all of their daughters things into two small trunks, donated all the Green assets and vault to the Orphan House and abandoned his bruised daughters there saying he didn’t need sickly witches that couldn’t fetch a binding contract he needed his heir.

That coward was lucky that the elves were the only ones present when he was there because she and Molly were enraged. They immediately documented the abuse and collected memories from the girls, sending them with Ditsy to the Aurrors to put the bastard in Azkaban. Winky then healed the girls and put them to bed.

Soon the Aurrors arrived with the infant Greengrass, they placed him in a crib in the baby room. This would be a tricky placement. The father’s rights were revoked for all children, and control of their assets and vaults would go to those that adopted them.

Narcissa noted that the girls blamed their little brother for the mother’s death, so they probably wouldn’t want to be placed in the same family. Andy might make a good Mum to the boy…Narcissa wanted nieces but that could wait. Narcissa really wanted daughters. And Dinah Green had been her friend in school. She would love her children.

She sent Patronus’ to Lucius, Remus and Andy. They arrived soon after.

She explained the situation, and her thoughts. Andy and Remus agreed immediately. And went to Molly’s office to start the paperwork. Remus also sent for the Goblin representing the children’s accounts to ask for their assistance. Remus would become his new son’s Regent, but all the gold and assets would remain in place for the children.

“How do you feel about two daughters Luke?” Narcissa asked with hope in her eyes.

“They have The Green Blood Curse Cissa…we could lose them once they have a son.”

“The blood adoption potion takes away all the Green and Greengrass blood Luke. They would have Black Blood, Malfoy Blood. They would be ours. No curse.”

Lucius’ eyes watered. “We will take them to St Mungos to make certain once all the paperwork settles and they recover. Just to be sure. I cannot lose children to something preventable.”

Narcissa smiled and led him upstairs to the room the girls were in. They weren’t asleep and four-year-old Daphne had migrated to her two year old sister’s bed to hold her while she wept. “Daphne, Astoria, would you mind terribly if Lucius and I became your new Mother and Father?”

“No more Argus?” Daphne asked. “No more hexes?”

“No dear. I would be your Father, and I do not harm my children.” Lucius responded.

“No more curse?” Astoria said haunted.

“We will do own damndest to rid you girls of it. You would be Malfoys, not Greens or Greengrasses.

“Okay.” Daphne said. “I don’t want to be a Greengrass any longer.”

“Would you mind terribly if we gave you a constellation name? They are traditional in my family?” Narcissa asked, “All my sons have one.”

“Okay. Can we still keep our names as Mid-Names? Mommy got to choose those, not the rest.” Daphne said.

“Of course love!” Lucius said.

Together they picked the girls names and Lucius said the spell welcoming them into The Most Noble and Proud House of Malfoy

Lucius and Narcissa went downstairs in Molly’s office to find Andy feeding her new son milk, and by the look of it, the bottle had the blood adoption potion in it. Andy was smiling wide at the new addition, especially when his blonde hair turned brown, then green, then blue then back to brown.

“Moony, my ability to make metamorphagus children is greater than any wolf gene.” She giggled at the child. Remus laughed to as he finished the paperwork with Molly and The Goblin.

“Cissy, Lucy, May I introduce Corvus Remus Caleb Lupin-Black, Scion Greengrass. But his Daddy will hold his Wizengmont seat for him until he’s grown…” She cooed, “We have also moved the Greengrass holdings into Remus’ care as Regent Greengrass. And moved the contents of the Greengrass vault into one trust vault for dearest Corvus. The elves are happy to look after the estates in the meantime, and they are in much better condition than Carina’s were…we may consider moving to one of the smaller ones. The one that was just vacated is rather unseemly.”

Narcissa’s heart broke at the thought of her sister moving out, but she understood she had a growing family. And now that they had more viable housing options, they could have a happy home.

“Andy, hand me Corvy, you need to sign all this too.” Andy grumbled but went to sign her papers and relinquished her son to her husband.

“Molly we would like to adopt the girls.” Narcissa said, “Mr. Fangtooth if you control the Green vaults and assets we will need your assistance as well.”

The Goblin nodded. And waved Lucius over to look at the second stack of papers he brought, Molly began putting together paperwork for the girls.

Narcissa, as Lady Black said the spell that welcomed Corvus into The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. When she was done, Winky came for her blood for the girls’ potion and then collected Lucius’.

While Lucius sorted out things with Fangtooth, making Green vaults into two Malfoy trust vaults (one for each daughter) and going over the other assets the girls had, Narcissa started on the paperwork Molly handed her.

Remus and Andy said their goodbyes saying they would see them at home. Narcissa’s heart ached knowing they wouldn’t share a home for much longer.

“The Green family left two Manors, and house elves to maintain them, should one befall each child?” Narcissa nodded. “And it seems that Dinah as the last Green had control of the Green seat, and it befalls our eldest girl. You would have to be her Regent, I cannot be Minister and have two seats in the Wizengamont.”

“I am more than comfortable with two votes.” Narcissa said happily. Fangtooth floated the Regent papers her way, and Molly had a copy of what the Ministry would need from her. “Ah, a stipulation that this is to only be a female held seat. I love it!” Narcissa chuckled.

Winky came in with the girls, both drinking greedily from large child cups. “Mistress Molly, Winky gave them a nutrient potion as well with the blood adoption potion in their juice. They is very sickly.”

Molly nodded.

“Luke, we shall be taking the to St. Mungos tomorrow once the potion settles. Just to make sure there's no lasting damage to their physical bodies and their cores, and to make sure The Green Curse is gone.”

Her husband nodded.

“Thank you Mummy Cissa.” Vega said as both children sat on the floor to finish their potion/juice.

After she and Lucius finished the paperwork they walked out of the Orphan House with two mini Narcissas, but with Lucius’ eyes and smirk. The girls didn’t want much of what Argus Greengrass packed for them, opting to leave it for any other girls who would stay there, they each just wanted the few toys Dinah was allowed to buy for them. Narcissa had already owled her personal tailor and said she just adopted two young girls that need complete wardrobes. There would be a lot of sending the nanny elves to the toy store as well.

Vega Narcissa Daphne Black Malfoy and Lyra Dinah Astoria Black Malfoy were safe now, and excited to meet their big brothers. Narcissa was so happy.

* * *

Narcissa had no sooner finished decorating her daughters suites (which the Manor situated right on either side of her own suite), buying them toys and buying them wardrobes fit for the little princesses they were when Andy and Moony made the discovery of a Greengrass property a few kilometers from the manor. Argus Greengrass had wanted to sell as it wasn’t a magical building, and it would take effort for a magical family to live there.

And then _Potter_ , hearing it had a separate building to secure Remus in during his transformations bought it as a late wedding gift, and they put the gold into Corvus’ trust vault. He even paid for the ward smiths to make the property safe for a magical family and repel muggles, also to fit the out building to hold a transformed Remus.

 _Damned Potter_. Even threw loads of galleons at them so they could decorate and furnish the place.

Bella threw an absolute fit at Andy’s moving out. As did Carina.

Narcissa, Lucius, Bellatrix and a few Lestrancge and Greengrass house elves that decided to bind themselves to the new family helped them move their items in. It certainly wasn’t as grand as Malfoy Manor; only one master suite (a married couple having to share a rooms when not copulating? _How muggle…_ ), fifteen bedroom/bathroom combinations (her niece and nephew no longer got suites, just a bedroom, a closet and bathroom), one study that Andy and Remus would have to share, a family room, a sitting room, dining room, kitchen and small library and a small receiving room.

They would have to turn two of the guest bedrooms into quarters for their elves (Malfoy Manors entire forth floor was house elf quarters), and convert one into a playroom, leaving four rooms left on the second floor and six rooms left on the third floor. They spent a whole week getting the building up to snuff; including connecting it to floo and tuning the wards with the elves and the Lupin-Blacks signatures but it was finally time to move the last of the family’s belongings from Malfoy Manor and to Lupine Hall.

Narcissa admitted that it was nice to help her sister decorate her own home with their husbands. But she was a bit grumpy that she would no longer be living under the same roof as Andy. Bella liked the bonding time too but she would ‘accidently’ break something every so often so everyone knew she still was displeased the Lupin-Black family was moving out.

The busy parents would be fine; they had a nanny elf for each child, and were so close they could ride a broom over to The Manor. They also had promised to be by the Manor for family dinner each week with the members from Prince Palace, The Burrow and The Rook. Narcissa would be holding then to their promise.

When she got home she had a few elves return the few items they left behind to the Malfoy Furniture Vault and made her way to the nursery. She could feel the Manor changing as she did. Soon that wing would only hold Bella and Carina’s rooms.

Andy’s actions did give her an idea with her own children. She should have thought of it before, especially with how rambunctious her boys could be. She had tasked two more Malfoy elves to be nanny elves when she adopted the girls now it was time to assign each elf a charge.

She gathered the elves (except Carina’s elf Wonder) in the vacant nap room while the children played. “I will be assigning you each a child as your primary charge. That means once they are off to Hogwarts you will follow them and make sure they are safe and not bending any rules. You will be their personal elf as they grow. Until Lord Malfoy decides they can care and protect themselves without an elf. By then you may be tasked to care for their children.” She said sending looks to Whimsy, Mipsy and Non.

Whimsy had been her elf growing up and came with her after her binding, Non had been Lucius’ nanny elf, his sons Dobby and Cawe were now helping to care for Malfoy children. And Mipsy had been Celeste’s nanny elf and had been heartbroken when the Malfoy’s ordered her to get rid of the child, so of course Mipsy simply placed he with a childless muggle family to care for and love while she could not.

Narcissa went out into the playroom and asked the children for attention. “Non you will care for Draconis, he is a bit like Lucius so please don’t let him get away anything, his father and I will not tolerate misbehavior no matter how much he likes to threaten that his father will hear about something.” Draco pouted at this.

Non nodded. “Of course Miss Cissy. My honor to follow another Malfoy Heir to Hogwarts. He will be doing the bests in his lessons and will be the best-behaved Heir; all will want to be his friend and ally! But he will only bes choosing the best Miss Cissy because he is from two Noble Houses.”

Draco grinned at this, liking Non’s way of thinking. Narcissa grinned; she knew the match was perfect.

“Cawe I would like you to look after Cygnus. He’s not as a demanding child as Draco to care for, but he will need encouragement in his studies. And your father will be at Hogwarts with Draco if you need any advice on how to handle difficult heirs.”

“Okay Miss Cissy. But Mr. Brax is a kind and fair young master, I do not expect to him to disobey his Mother and Father’s wishes by disobeying my help to be the best young Lord the House of Black has seen!”

Brax blushed and ran over to hug Cawe.

“Dobby, your charge will be Regulus. The biggest issue with him is it might require you to make sure he gets enough sleep, I expect him when you are not dragging away from the Hogwarts library in a few years you will be vanishing all the books in his room. Hopefully we break him of that bad habit before he leaves us though…”

“Dobby is not seeing a difference Miss Cissy, just now Dobby can focus on the young master to make sure he isn’t trying to fool Dobby.”

Reggie groaned. Dobby was the most persistent nanny elf.

“Mipsy, your charge will be Taurus. My rambunctious little boy. It will be quite some time until he’s off to Hogwarts but we all know he loves to find things to get into.”

“Mipsy loves little Master Taurie, Mipsy will protect young master even from himself.”

“Whimsy, Tilly, I was hoping you could be the personal nanny elves to my daughters? Whimsy for Vega and Tilly for Lyra. Is that acceptable?”

“Yes Miss Cissa.” The two elves chorused.

“It would be and honor to care for Miss Cissa’s daughter when Whimsy once cared for Miss Cissa.” Whimsy said with a bow.

She smiled at the elves and the children. “You can resume your play children.” When the children went to play she addressed the elves, “Lucius and I will be taking Draco for his Hogwarts shopping tomorrow on Lucius’ day off. We decided over the next few weekends we will be taking each child alone on day trips to the alley since they all need clothing for their new primary school and supplies, and all deserve some rewards for handling all the changes of the last few years so well. Tomorrow will be Draco, next weekend will be Brax and Reggie, then the next weekend will be Taur and Vega, and I shall take Lyra on my own during a weekday as she will not need any school supplies.”

The elves nodded.

* * *

June had been an exhausting month, getting school supplies together for five children, including all the supplies for Hogwarts for their eldest, and still trying to make their youngest feel special too had been tough, but they had gotten through that. And she had resolved to do that every year, instead of taking the whole brood at once, taking each child with both parents doting on them made them feel special.

It was now the height of summer and they were waiting for the family to come over for family dinner. The Prince family had arrived first, and Celeste was bragging about her OWL results, discussing what NEWTs she should attempt and if she should accept the Junior Professorship of Muggle Studies and Magical Studies that Headmaster Flitwick had offered.

Narcissa smiled as she heard the floo go off again, knowing that the Lupin-Black’s were driving by muggle car, and the Weasleys were not attending because Ronald, Ginerva and Aurora had caught ill, she went to greet the Lovegoods.

Zephyr held his infant siblings as he and Luna made their way upstairs to the nursery with dreamy smiles on their faces. Their father held a parchment in his hand.

Her girls. Xeno and Pandy had seen one of her girls as Zephyr’s destined.

“Lucius!” Narcissa called out, “Meet me in the Green room.” She said escorting her guests down the hall.

When Lucius entered, Xeno spoke, “ I Lord Xenophilius Aristos Lovegood, Lord Lovegood do request you consider the hand of my son Zephyr Xenophilius Lovegood, Heir Lovegood to bind with your daughter Lyra Dinah Astoria Black Malfoy.”

Lucius took the parchment and raised his brow. “Vega is the elder daughter…”

“She is not who has been seen for my son.” Pandora responded, “I see a bright future for Vega if you do not contract her to a male partner.”

Lucius and Narcissa gasped. Homosexual parings were not unheard of in the wizarding world, but they often did not happen in pureblood circles because the fidelity clause in binding contracts prevented it. There were quite a few half-blood and muggle-born witches and wizards with same sex partners…but not many purebloods. The rumor was that the reason Lady Bones never married, and her parents never accepted a contract is because a seer foresaw her loving of the same sex. But with blood adoptions, perhaps it should be talked about more…especially if her little girl would love women when she became a woman.

“Have we…Have we made a mistake with our sons matches?” Narcissa asked, she didn’t want her sons to be unhappy.

“No Cissa. And a suitable alliance will present itself for Vega soon; she will not go to Hogwarts without contract. All your children will be quite happy in their matches.” Pandora reassured.

Lucius sighed, “Well if Lyra and Zephyr have been foreseen…we shall have to start negotiations for their union soon. Tonight is family dinner, but if you wouldn’t mind stop by after work tomorrow Xeno, so we could begin?”

Xeno nodded. “That would be quite acceptable. Especially since the family will have more news coming tonight.” He grinned. Pandora lightly smacked him.

“What news…” Narcissa started to say before she heard a commotion at the front door.

“AUNT CISSAAAAAAAA! I AM HEREEEEEEEEEEEEE!” she heard her four year old niece yell and a sudden crash. “WHEN DID YOU PUT THAT VASE OF FLOWERS THEREEEEE? WHERE ARE YOU COME LOVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!”

Lucius winced at the breaking of the heirloom vase and Narcissa rushed out of the room to shower Nymphadora in kisses and hugs before she destroyed anything else.

When she arrived Andy was repairing the vase and speaking softly as to not wake a sleeping green-haired Corvus. When Narcissa’s little Nymph saw her, the pink-haired little girl ran to her and Narcissa scooped her up.

After the appropriate amount of kisses she set her niece down, and Remus entered.

“Hello Cissy.”

“Moony.”

The Floo sprang to life and Bellatrix stumbled out holding the hands of two little girls one was her niece and the other…was that Susan Bones?

“Um so Cissy. I’ve been seeing someone and she wants to meet you and please don’t be mad at me…”Bellatrix said in a rush, “Rina take Suzie to the nursery, Mummy needs to talk to aunt Cissy and aunt Andy.”

Remus took Corvus from Andy’s arms and led the three girls up the stairs. While Andy and Narcissa stared at their sister in shock.

The floo flared to life and Chief Warlock Bones stepped out. “Have you told them yet love?”

“I was getting to it…” Bella huffed.

“You’re seeing The Chief Warlock…”Narcissa said in shock. First her daughter then her sister…

“A seer approached both our parents when we were five saying the two of us were destined for each other…begging them not to betroth us to men. My parents listened and Bella’s…”

“Father tried to crucio the gay away.” Bella sneered. “Its not something I can change I love Amy. Even at Hogwarts when we had to sneak about. I’m so glad I can love her openly now. If you allow us to see each other.”

“Don’t be ridiculous! Of course you can love whoever you want!” Narcissa said.

“But you better intend to make an honest woman out of my sister Amelia and treat her like a queen. She deserves no less.” Andromeda threatened.

The Chief Warlock looked lovingly at Bellatrix. “I intend to for as long as she allows me.”

This woman truly loved Bella, and Bella was so in love she couldn’t stop smiling at the woman. “Well, lets introduce you all to the family. Our cousins The Weasleys wont be here to not but the majority of the family is here. If all goes well can I expect us to start binding contract negotiations soon?”

“Cissy!” Bella hissed.

“Oh hush Bella.” The Chief Warlock said, pulling out a parchment, “Here’s my formal letter of intention, to make it perfectly clear. Bella and I were hoping for a Yuletide binding.”

“Amy!” Bella hissed.

“What love? I don’t think we could get all the arrangements together by summer’s end and your nephew will be off to Hogwarts, I know you wanted him present…”

“We agreed you wouldn’t be your normal forward self you damned Hufflepuff!” Bella screeched storming out of the room. Amelia, followed her laughing while apologizing.

Andromeda and Narcissa just laughed at Bella’s reactions and their soon to be sister and followed the pair to The Blue Sitting Room, where all the adults were gathered.

Bella made the introductions and Amelia made her intentions known to the whole family about a binding with Bella.

Lucius was smirking the entire time. Narcissa knew he was just thinking about what a boon it was to have The Chief Warlock and The Minister for Magic in the family. They spent an hour talking over current events before it was almost mealtime. “Now I would like our meal soon… Kreacher!”

“Yes Master” the elf pooped in.

“Is the meal ready?”

“Just about master, If Master and his family would be seated, I will have the nanny elves fetch the children.”

“Very well.”

Kreacher disappeared and they made their was to the dining room. The children started appearing, being placed at places in between where their parents would sit, the young ones given booster seats, and the infants were placed in cots in the corner and given their bottle.

They had a lovely meal talking about family events. How excited everyone was for the coming school year, the coming binding ceremony and just enjoying each other’s company

* * *

Summer had been all family, binding contract negotiations and excitement for the school year.

The Department of Magical Education, Remus’ department, had opened seven primary schools in England, three in Ireland, four in Scotland, two in Wales and two in Cornwall. Each school taught the basics that children would need to succeed in a Hogwarts education, starting at seven. At seven muggle-raised children would begin learning at primary school so they were prepared as well.

Until seven, children were taught, how to write and read properly, arithmetic, a bit of finance, how to greet people properly, how wizarding society works in Britain and a few other basics. The school also offered several language classes for the parents to choose from. She and Lucius were thrilled. They no longer had to pay for several different tutors and hope they prepared their children enough. The Ministry was finally taking responsibility for preparing children for schooling and life.

The children, ages four and up (besides Draco), had started at the primary school that Lucius and Narcissa had chosen in London. Lucius could floo the children to school (all the schools were connected to the floo network) and then walk to work at the Ministry it was so close. They only had to go to school six hours a day, four days a week, but Narcissa missed her children.

A few weeks later after teary goodbyes and sending the children to Whitehall Wizarding Primary School, Lucius shrunk Draco’s packed trunk, Lyra and Narcissa sniffled and they all hugged Draconis tightly.

They righted themselves after a good goodbye and Lucius let Draco’s owl out to fly to Hogwarts.

“I expect frequent letters son.” Lucius said finally, shrinking the owl’s cage. “Non!”

“Yes Master?”

“Here are Draco’s shrunken items, please unpack them for him once he has a dormitory assigned. Do you have his change of robes for the train?”

Non placed the items in a bag and patted it. “In here Master, and a few Galleons and sickles if young Master is hungry on the train.”

Lucius nodded. “All you must do if you need anything is call for Non. He took great care of me he will take great care of you. If you have forgotten something he can come back for it, if you need anti theft charms on your things Non can handle it. If you just need a friend, he’s a good one too.”

Non grinned up at Lucius, before turning to address Draco. “Non shall be in the compartment with the other elves young master, waiting for your call.” Non said, before popping away.

Draco took Lucius’ hand as Narcissa was still holding Lyra. “Okay we can go now. I think I am ready.”

They all apparated to the platform and said their goodbye more formally than they did at The Manor.

Narcissa handed Lyra to Lucius and crouched down for one last hug. “Your cousin William will be attending too, so there's one friend. No need to fear that. You are very intelligent so do not stress about your grades…why do I see worry on your face My Dragon?”

“I will miss the family…and what if…what if I’m not in Slytherin?” He whispered.

Narcissa knew that her nieces, nephews and young cousins exhibited traits of other houses, but she never thought of her own brood being anything but Slytherins. She did not think this a concern with Draco, perhaps Reggie or Vega, but Draco need not worry.

“We will love you no matter what house you were sorted into. You are still our son. But I do not think you have anything to fear dear. You are my mini-Lucius after all, you are the most cunning and ambitious of my children.” Narcissa reassured.

Draco smiled and kissed her cheek. “Goodbye Mother, Goodbye Father. I love you Lyra.” He said before making his way to the train.

They disappeared before the train left; she could not bear to watch her baby leave her.

“They cannot stay young children forever Cissa.” Lucius said before her made his way to work.

Narcissa huffed and cuddled her youngest until it was time to fetch the other children from primary school.

* * *

Draco was sorted into Slytherin, but with _strangers_. It was grotesque.

William was sorted into Gryffindor, like was his family tradition. He was happy for his cousin, but the awful older boys insisted that Slytherins could not fraternize with the Griffyndor's.

He was Draconis Lucius Black Malfoy, Heir Malfoy. He was the son of The Minister for Magic, and the most talented Runes Mistress in a century. He was the product of the union of The Most Noble and Proud House of Malfoy and The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. These _plebian’s_ thought they could tell him what to do?

No Draconis Malfoy made the rules, he didn’t follow idiotic ones set by older children from inferior families.

What was it that Auntie Bella had said? ‘ _Blacks are stronger together Drakie; when one stumbles, the other stands strong’_.

He locked eyes with William from across the Great Hall. William smiled at him sadly, and Draco smiled back trying to reassure his cousin, knowing he was hearing the same drivel Draco was.

Some of these plebeians were distant Black relations…very distant, so distant the familial pull wasn’t there for Draco. William was his family, His Black Blood was strong and their bond as elder brothers of large families was a solid one. No one could tear Draco from his cousin.

He participated in the feast in silence, and after the prefects led he and the other first years to the Slytherin dorms. Headmaster Flitwick when he got the position asked the castle to provide single rooms and bathrooms for each child in the castle, larger house common rooms and add common rooms for year groups to gather and meet from different houses. He was quite the competent man.

Once Draco was safely in the dormitory with his name on it and saw Non finishing unpacking his stuff he got an idea.

“Non? Would you mind bringing William here, or asking his elf Flighty if she can bring him here?”

Non nodded, having finished empting his trunk and placing it in the corner of the room. “Of course young master.” He said before pooping away.

Draco looked around the room that would be his for the next seven years. Quite small compared to the accommodations he had at The Manor. The whole bedroom and bathroom would barely fill his closet at home. Mother had warned him.

Non appeared with William. “Thank you Non.”

The elf disappeared, probably to find the accommodations for children’s house elves.

“Flighty’s unpacking my trunk still, she said she will come get me…What’s up Drake?” William asked.

“I do not like imbeciles telling me I cannot speak to my own cousin. I will be sitting next to you in the classes we share Billy. You are my family and the only one I know I can trust. The only one that understands me.” Draco confessed collapsing on the bed.

William walked over and sat next to him. “Of course cousin. And we will change their small minds as well. Create a safe happy place for our brothers and sisters for when they arrive so they don’t have to hear a bad thing about associating with family, no matter the house they are in.”

Draco nodded. Little Lyra would have been in tears if she heard such things about family members. “Billy, we could be unstoppable if we plan this out proper. I don’t know if we could achieve all our goals before Charlie and Brax arrive, but at least then we will have more family to help.”

William nodded. “I think we should make a point to meet in the first year common room each night before the evening meal, to discuss our days, and perhaps study.”

Draco sneered at the thought of studying, “Fine, but some nights we will play Wizard’s Chess Billy. I hate studying.”

William laughed and tackled him into a hug. “I love you cousin.”

“I love you too cousin.” Draco smiled.

Hogwarts wouldn’t know what hit it. He and William may be a Malfoy and a Weasley, and have traits of their father’s lines, but they also were Blacks. You do not go against a united Black Family and win.

* * *

Draconis Lucius Black Malfoy, Heir Malfoy

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Fall Term 1982 Class Schedule

Note: Free periods will be used by Heads of House, Student Advisors and Counselors to schedule meetings. These times will also be used for you to meet with peer tutors if needed.

**Monday**

8-930am – Potions Lecture: Prof. Greenbrier

10-1130am- Transfiguration Lecture: Prof. Rowle

1130am-1230pm- Lunch Hour

1pm-230pm- Charms Lecture: Prof Davies

3pm-430pm- Magical Theory: Prof Abbot

**Tuesday**

8-930am – History of Magic: Prof McKinnon

10-1130am-Defense Against The Dark Arts Lecture: Prof Moody

1130am-1230pm- Lunch Hour

1pm-230pm-Herbology Lecture: Prof. Sprout

3pm-430pm- Free Period

**Wednesday**

8-930am – Free Period

10-1130am- Muggle Studies: Prof. Prince

1130am-1230pm- Lunch Hour

1pm-230pm- Potions Practical: Prof. Slughorn

3pm-430pm- Transfiguration Practical: Prof. McGonagall

**Thursday**

8-930am – Defense Against The Dark Arts Practical: Prof. Longbottom

10-1130am-Charms Practical: Prof. Potter

1130am-1230pm- Lunch Hour

1pm-230pm- Astronomy Lecture: Prof. Vector

3pm-430pm- Free Period

**Friday**

8-930am - Flying: Madame Hooch

10-1130am- Latin: Prof. Ross:

1130am-1230pm- Lunch Hour

1pm-230pm- Herbology Practical; Prof. O’Connell

3pm-430pm-Free Period

11pm-12pm-Astronomy Practical: Prof. Bilshwick: all first years

Extra Curricular Offerings for First Years: Chess Club , Charms Club, Chorus, Band, Flying Club, Debate Club, and Exercise Club

* * *

Lucius was sitting in his office in the ministry, going over a proposal for The Department of Mysteries when his secretary notified him that Chief Warlock Bones was here to see him.

“Send her in!” Lucius said, putting the proposal away, he wouldn’t be approving it; it required human experimentation without the person’s knowledge. But he did have to read it to be prepared to give his _dear_ cousin Lord Nott a proper chewing out for letting such drivel hit the Minister’s desk. He was supposed to be a Department Head and making sure proposals like this weren’t even written. We were trying to advance Wizard-kind, and experimenting on muggles would not do anything to advance wizards, seemed like a dark lord era proposal.

Nott and the others that escaped Azkaban did so by saying they never willingly took the mark and believed in The Dark Lord’s teachings…they were forced to buy their father’s. Perhaps Lucius would have to root out some liars in the next few years?

Chief Warlock Amelia Bones, Lady Bones entered the Ministers office and sat across from Lucius at the desk. She looked concerned. Which worried Lucius, the woman had a mask that rivaled Narcissa’s.

“Is there a problem in The Department of Magical Law Enforcement Lady Bones? Or are you here in your capacity as Chief Warlock?” Lucius asked, summoning the teapot and two cups from the corner of his large office and warming the tea he made an hour ago.

“Neither. And Both. Forgive me Minister, but I need to speak with a peer regarding a personal matter and…well you’re my only peer.” The Chief Warlock said as Lucius poured her a cup and she took it muttering her thanks.

She was right. The Chief Warlock and The Minister for Magic were two of the most powerful jobs in the country. There really was no peer in the Ministry or elsewhere in Brittan for them. “Of course, but if this is a personal matter I will insist you call me Lucius.”

“Well then you will have to call me Amelia in that case.” Amelia sighed. “I’m sure you remember how the war nearly wiped out my line Lucius? Leaving only myself and my baby niece standing aside from my Aunt Augusta and the family she married into.”

“It was a shame too, to see the last true descendants of Helga Hufflepuff nearly die out. Very lucky you and young Susan stand.”

Amelia stared, “It will be extremely controversial when Bella and I bind and even more so when we start to blood-adopt to repopulate my house. I would like your advice on how I should handle it given my positions.”

“Well your family will be apart of my family. You and Bella will not be alone. You already have our full support. As for your Heir, has anyone suggested that neither Susan nor her intended seem fit to hold your family seat?”

“I thank you for your support. And yes, Bella and I will be looking for male children at first and the oldest will become my heir. Dear Susan is so sweet, she can’t take the seat, and it’s in their contract that Ronald will not touch the seat.”

Lucius nodded. That was probably for the best. “Bella is a great mother to Carina, and you have done well in raising Susan so far. I really don’t think you have a thing to worry about Amelia.”

Amelia sighed. “I just worry about how cruel the press can be, how cruel the Lords can be. Lord Nott has tried many times in the past year to find me incompetent to be Chief Warlock due to my womanhood, I worry about giving him another arrow for his quiver.”

Lucius’ eyes narrowed. It seems that the meeting with his _dearest pain in the arse of a cousin_ was about to get a bit less friendly for Nott. “Amelia, I don’t mean to offend your delicate Hufflepuff sensibilities…leave Lord Nott to Cissy and I. As a binding gift if you please…”

“Lucius…”

“No, I’ll not have anyone tell a witch their incompetent just because they are a witch in my ministry. Let alone a witch that is my family.” Lucius growled. “I know you haven’t had much family lately, but in a few short months you’ll be overrun with so many Black and Malfoy relations you’ll lose count. We stick together.”

Amelia nodded. “Thank you. But I wont call you Lucy. I know Bella says you like it, but it just doesn’t suit you…”

He was going to maim his sister-in-law.

After he found a way to remove Thaddeus Nott as Head of Department of Mysteries.

* * *

The three Black sisters and their children (sans Draco) returned from their outing to see their Goblins in glee. Once the children were settled in the nursery, Bella and Andy danced their way to Narcissa’s study. Narcissa followed behind walking like a civilized witch.

“Father is rolling over in his grave!” Narcissa said in laughter when the arrived in her study.

“Not Mother though, apparently.” Andy added with a giggle as she and Bella began to doe-see-doe around. “Do you think she’ll reveal herself to us now we know she’s alive?”

“Celebrate with us Cissy!” Bellatrix giggled, “This is wonderful news, now we know why we had to beg the hat to put us in Slytherin for our safety. It was going against our birthright! Once I marry we will have claim on half of Hogwarts!”

Two weeks ago the Ministries Inheritance and Lineage Act was finally made law. People were excited to find out what secrets their bloodline held. Quite a few long-dead houses had been revived already through the act. The Wizarding world was being revitalized with all these families that were thought gone, but for the most part were squibs for a few generations. It was quite the renaissance going on.

Lord Potter and his son found that they were descendants of Godric Gryffindor which gave them ownership of Godric’s Hollow, a fourth of Hogwarts, a Wizengomont Seat and a fair amount of gold. Lady Potter and her nephew, as descendents of Slytherin, got a title, gold, ownership of a fourth of Hogwarts and a town in Northern England. Amelia had claimed her right as Lady Hufflepuff, and Hufflepuff Castle, her share of Hogwarts and vault of gold last week. The buzz was who would be the heirs of the final founder? Were there heirs?

She and her sisters had taken their children to get their testing tone today, and to get their own completed, Draco would get his done at school. They really had not expected any surprises, but they received surprises.

Their mother’s line? Apparently not pure-blooded French Rosiers as they thought. They had some Fae ancestry there. A six times great grandfather, who was still alive in the Fairy Realm. And their mother? Now a full Fae and alive in the Fairy Realm as well. The Goblins explained the Fae blood that is where the metamorphagus gene would come from, and Bella’s ability to move on after all the trauma she faced was thanks to fairy blood; _healing blood_. But the Fae couldn’t reveal themselves to those who didn’t know of their existence. The Goblins thought they could send correspondence to Mother for them to see if she was able to meet with them.

Their father’s line? Oh they were Welsh and Scottish wizards; Pureblooded through and through with that lot. There was the matter of The Black Blood curse… the madness that sets in with too much inbreeding, which they knew about, and their Mother's Fae blood would prevent for a few generations. But they didn’t know they were descended from the Granddaughter of Rowena Ravenclaw. Bellatrix being the oldest would now be Lady Ravenclaw. She had access to heaps of gold, a vault of jewels and spell books, a forth of Hogwarts and a Castle of her own.

They had decided that Andy would keep Carina’s seat. Bella hated the Lestranges’ so much she didn’t think she could hold the seat responsibly for her daughter. But she would take her place as Lady Ravenclaw in the next session. She was sane enough to take her place in the political area.

There had been no surprises from the Malfoy-Nott side of the family for her children. Lucius had been the first to take an inheritance test. It only proved that they had a Veela in the family a few generations back to stave off inbreeding, and both he and Lord Nott had claim to a castle in Scotland that the Urquarts’ had gifted as a bride price a few centuries ago and the family had forgotten about.

“MUMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Carina yelled making her way towards the study.

“Yes love?” Bella said stopping her dance.

“Mummy tell Reggie that he can have the icky Lestrange Lordship when we marry but I WILL BE LADY RAVENCLAW!” Her niece bellowed.

“I don’t think you need my help telling that bossy little Reggie what is going to happen poppet.” Bella said bending down to her daughter’s level. “And why is that dearie?”

“Because I am Carina Libra Bellatrix Black, Scion Lestrange, Heir Ravenclaw, Daughter of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. I am not someone to be trifled with. Even if he is my cousin and betrothed.” The six year old said haughtily.

Bella kissed the crown of Carina’s head. “Reggie is to be your equal, your protector, not your minder. Now go remind him of his place.” Bella said with a smirk.

“I will Mummy.” Carina smirked before exiting the room, and screeching. “REGULUS SEPTIMUS BLACK MALFOY! I AM OWED AN APOLOGY YOU ARSE!”

Bella giggle and stood. “Sorry Cissa, I will not have any little boys bossing around my girl.”

Narcissa nodded in understanding, her sons, like their father did have their insensitive moments. Her nieces didn’t need to be shy about telling them when they have overstepped. If her Reggie only got yelled at it would be a blessing, Brax, Draco and Taurie have gotten hit in the past year by their respective intendeds.

Just then Lucius stepped through her floo. “Cissy? Who is Draco’s advisor at school?” He said, ignoring her sisters.

“Lady Potter, she’s a charms professor.” Narcissa said.

“How soon do you expect Lord Potter to be by to negotiate Corvus’ contract with his daughter? Now that were Ravenclaws, you’re married to the Minister and I’m about to marry his boss?” Bella asked. “We’re respectable now!”

“He and Remus have been talking about it since she has been born, his only hesitance has been your thoughts on it Cissy…”Andy said.

 _Potter. Ick._ “He has Ginny and Rory. Now he wants Corvy?” Narcissa sneered.

“Technically, Iris Potter would become a Black love.” Lucius supplied, “I enquired about Draco’s advisor because the head of the Transfiguration department sent me an owl today inviting us over to tea with her husband, and his parents. Do you suppose your son has done something wrong?”

Narcissa narrowed her eyes and grabbed the missive to read herself. “Oh dear.”

“What is it love?” Lucius said.

“She asks us to bring Vega as well.” Narcissa sighed. “It looks like I’ll be negotiation with Potter soon for his daughter and you’ll be fighting with Lord Urquart over the particulars of Vega’s contract.”

“Where the bloody hell does it say Urquart on here?” her husband said alarmed, “The Professors name is Minerva McGonagall.”

Narcisssa rolled her eyes. “This is the Minister for Magic sisters.” She sighed and her sisters giggled.

Bella laughed. “Lucy dear, it was quite a scandal when half-blood DMLE employee Madame McGonagall quit unexpectedly and started working at Hogwarts twelve years ago, even bigger the scandal that she was bound to her former superior and _kept her name_. Their triplet sons were born _seven months after the wedding_. Said superior? Elphinsone Beauregard Credence Urquart, Heir Urquart. Now Amelia’s second-in-command at the DMLE.”

Andy continued, “The eleven year old boys are at Hogwarts with Draco. They have contracts with House MacMillan, MacDougal, and House Brown…Lady Primrose Urquart was a Brown, and House MacMillan and MacDougal have deep connections with the Urquart House. And the six-year-old girls, only one has a contract…I believe with House Ross? The Professor’s mother was a Ross. But curiously all offers for the other twin’s hand have been denied…I wonder why? Rumor has it Lady Primrose has seen the perfect match for all her grandchildren with her gift…House Brown is full of Diviners.”

Her thick husband caught on when the history lesson was through. “Well Pandy did say a suitable alliance would present itself. I’d say an alliance with the most powerful Scottish wizarding family and ours is quite suitable…”

Narcissa could agree that the family was suitable… but did Vega’s match have to be a family full of Gryffindors? Didn’t Narcissa have enough of those sort in her life?

She loved the ones she called family, but the ones that weren’t blood were so bloody stubborn.

* * *

Draconis Lucius Black Malfoy, Heir Malfoy

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Fall Term 1982 Marks

Passing Marks: Outstanding, Exceeds Expectations, Acceptable

Failing Marks: Poor, Dreadful, and Troll

Note: Poor marks may move one with advisor and two other professors’ permission. Poor and Dreadful require remedial classes. Troll requires repeat of course.

Astronomy Year 1, Term 1

Lecture: O

Practical: O

Overall Mark: O

Charms Year 1 Term 1

Lecture: E

Practical O

Overall Mark : E

Defense Against the Dark Arts Year 1 Term 1

Lecture: E

Practical: E

Overall Mark: E

Flying

Overall Mark: O

Herbology Year 1, Term 1

Lecture A

Practical: A

Overall Mark: A

History of Magic Year 1 Term 1

Overall Mark: A

Latin Year 1 Term 1

Overall Mark: O

Magical Theory Year 1 Term !

Overall Mark: O

Muggle Studies Year 1 Term 1

Overall Mark: P

Potions Year 1 Term 1

Lecture: O

Practical: O

Overall Mark: O

Transfiguration Year 1 Term 1

Lecture: E

Practical E

Overall Mark : E

Note from your child’s advisor:

_Lord and Lady Malfoy,_

_Worry not about the Muggle Studies grade. Draco was not paying attention in class at the beginning of term because he didn’t think his aunt would give him poor marks. When he saw she would the deal was if he started paying attention the second half of term we would let him move up. He held his end of the bargain. Lady Prince and the Headmaster signed off on his advancement with his promise never to repeat his mistake._

_Aside from that lapse in judgment Draconis is a very intelligent child. He has become somewhat of a leader in his year along with his cousin William Weasley. They have taken to a school wide unity within the first years, no matter the house affiliation. When asked why, he said his first night children were telling him that he couldn’t talk to his cousin anymore because of his Hogwarts house and that was ‘idiotic’ so he and Bill decided to start to change things for when their siblings arrive._

_You have a lovely child. Because of his marks in Astronomy, Latin, Magical Theory, and Potions he is able to become a tutor next term in one of those subjects if he wishes._

_Also the professors of his Latin and Magical Theory classes wish for you to know if there is a grade higher than Outstanding Draconis could achieve it. They actually believe he may be bored, as he seems way above beginner level. It is possible if this pattern keeps up over next term we will have to give him a placement test in those subjects to see where we should move him you. Please advise if you feel these tests should be administered sooner._

_Have a festive Yule,_

_Lily Jane Potter_

_Lady Potter, Lady Slytherin, Regent Gaunt_

_Junior Charms Professor_

_Charms Department_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

* * *

Bella and Amy had a binding ceremony on the Yuletide. It was at Hufflepuff Castle. Invitation only. But photographers for the papers were there to display the events the next day.

Children were invited to this event. It was large celebration of love and family. It was absolutely beautiful.

Amy looked so devoted and at peace when she said she’d love Bella for all time, and bound her magic to hers. She also promised to protect and love Carina as if she were her own flesh.

Bella looked so carefree and unburdened when she said she’d forever be Amy’s and bound her magic in turn. She also vowed to protect her new niece Susan as fiercely as she does any niece or nephew.

They kept their names and titles separate, but joined their family. Narcissa thought it was quite beautiful. This was a union that was purely out of love.

They would spend half the year at Hufflepuff Castle and half at Ravenclaw Castle, and they would start adopting as soon as their honeymoon was over. They had it all planned out.

Narcissa was sad to see her sister and niece move out of The Manor, and finally see their wing disappear last week. But it was for the best. Both her sisters had their own lives now and they were happy.

Andy had promised her to keep quiet, but she had found the downside to a werewolf husband…she was pregnant with multiple children. She and Moony were quite ecstatic and terrified.

Bella and Amy were going to reproduce like bunnies as well via adoption.

Narcissa sighed Their House was now respectable and it felt amazing. They were all a family and she never felt so loved, so powerful in her life.

She didn’t need to live under the same roof as her family members for them to still be family, for her to still love them.

“You did well my flower. I’m so proud of you all”

Narcissa turned around to see the figure standing behind her with a broad smile on her face. “Mother?”

* * *


	6. Character List Final- Paint It Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> final character list for this story. Spoilers of Epilogue chapters.
> 
> Two epilogue chapters coming soon.

**The Most Noble and Proud House of Malfoy**

**The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black**

**Home: Malfoy Manor**

Minister of Magic Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Lord Malfoy **bound to**

Lady Narcissa Lyra Black-Malfoy, Lady Malfoy, Regent Black, Regent Green

Draconis Lucius Black Malfoy, Heir Malfoy (1971)

Cygnus Abraxas Sirius Black-Malfoy, Scion Black (1972)

Regulus Septimus Black Malfoy (1974)

Taurus Brutus Black Malfoy (1976)

Vega Narcissa Daphne Black Malfoy, Scion Green (1978)

Lyra Dinah Astoria Black Malfoy (1980)

* * *

**The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black**

**Home: Lupine Hall**

Lord Remus John Lupin-Black, Regent Greengrass **bound to**

Lady Andromeda Druella Lupin-Black, Regent Lestrange

Nymphadora Lyra Black Tonks (1978)

Corvus Remus Caleb Lupin-Black, Scion Greengrass (1982)

Sirius John Remus Lupin-Black (1983)

Nova Electra Andromeda Lupin-Black (1983)

Aquila Maia Andromeda Lupin-Black (1983)

Lynx Taygeta Andromeda Lupin-Black (1983)

* * *

**The Noble and Most Loyal House of Bones**

**The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black**

**Home: Hufflepuff Castle/Ravenclaw Castle**

Chief Warlock Lady Amelia Cadence Bones, Lady Bones, Lady Hufflepuff **bound to**

Lady Bellatrix Sagita Black, Lady Ravenclaw

Carina Libra Bellatrix Black, Scion Lestrange, Heir Ravenclaw (1976)

Susan Elysia Cypres Bones, (1979 late) (Lady’s Niece)

Rigel Ephraim Black-Bones Heir Bones (1982 late)

Cepheus Salem Black-Bones (1983) Heir Hufflepuff

Sagittarius Levi Black-Bones (1983)

Cassiopeia Beatrice Ameila Black-Bones (1984)

* * *

**The Most Intelligent and Noble House of Prince**

**Home: Prince Palace**

Lord Severus Tobias Prince, Lord Prince **bound to**

Lady Celeste Amorentia Malfoy Prince, Lady Prince, Regent Burke

Dowager Lady Emmiline Leda Prince (Lord’s Grandmother)

Estella Lysandra Prince (Lord’s Sister) (1974)

Hermione Celeste Prince, Scion Burke (formerly Malfoy-Burke)(1979 late)

Silas Severus Colin Prince, Heir Prince (1980 late)

Solaris Lucius Dennis Prince (1981 late)

Salus Lucretius Devon Prince (1981 late)

* * *

**The Most Plentiful and Noble House of Weasley**

**The Brave and Noble House of Prewett**

**Home: The Burrow**

Lord Arthur Septimus Weasley, Lord Weasley, Regent Prewett **bound to**

Lady Molly Aurora Weasley nee Prewett, Lady Weasley

William Arthur Weasley, Heir Weasley (1971)

Charles Septimus Weasley, Scion Prewett (1972)

Perseus Ignatius Weasley (1976)

Frederick Gideon Weasley (1978)

George Fabian Weasley (1978)

Ronald Bilius Weasley (1980)

Ginerva Molly Weasley (1981)

Aurora Credella Weasley (1981)

* * *

**The Most Eccentric and Noble House of Lovegood**

**Home: The Rook**

Lord Xenophilius Aristos Lovegood, Lord Lovegood **bound to**

Lady Pandora Ambrosia Lovegood nee Malfoy, Lady Lovegood

Zephyr Xenophilius Lovegood, Heir Lovegood (1974)

Luna Pandora Lovegood (1980 late)

Selene Calliope Lovegood (1981 late)

Diana Cyrene Lovegood (1981 late)

* * *

**The Most Noble and Ancient House of Longbottom**

**Home: Longbottom Manor**

Lord Frank Camden Joffrey Longbottom, Lord Longbottom **bound to**

Lady Crimson Alice Longbottom nee Brown, Lady Longbottom

Dowager Lady Augusta Chelsea Demelza Longbottom nee Bones (Lord’s Mother)

Neville Frank Algie Harfang Longbottom, Heir Longbottom (1980)

* * *

**House of Johnson-Bell**

**Home: Johnson-Bell Flat**

Madame Arianna Gabriella Brianna Rossi Johnson **bound to**

Madame Elizabeth Abigail Bell

Angelina Arianna Gabriella Bell Johnson (1978)

Katherine Elizabeth Abigail Johnson Bell (1978)

* * *

**The Most Lawful and Ancient House of Urquart**

**Home: Urquart Manor**

Lord Beauregaurd Credence Gulliver Urquart **bound to**

Lady Primrose Edith Urquart nee Brown Lady Urquart

Elphinsone Beauregard Credence Urquart, Heir Urquart **bound to**

Minerva Isobel McGonagall

Montague Elphinsone Beaurgaurd Urquart (1971)

Merrick Elphinsone Beaurgaurd Urquart (1971)

Mortimer Elphinsone Beaurgaurd Urquart (1971)

Mahogany Minerva Isobel Urquart (1976)

Marigold Minerva Isobel Urquart (1976)

* * *

**The Ancient and Most Gallant House of Potter**

**Home: Potter Manor**

Lord James Fleamont Potter, Lord Potter, Lord Gryffindor **bound to**

Lady Lily Jane Potter, Lady Potter, Regent Gaunt, Lady Slytherin

Harrison James Potter, Heir Potter, Heir Gryffindor (1980)

Douglas Vernon Gaunt, Scion Gaunt, Heir Slytherin (Lady’s Nephew) (1980)

Iris Lily Potter (1982)


	7. 1985

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flash forward.
> 
> epilogue part one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have ideas for sequels and such, but i wont post anything until I finished writing it. I got ahead of myself with my other fanfictions and wrote myself into places i didn't like...so i'm going to take it steady with this universe. I have a short story for Mother Black coming back that im working on and then i'll work on the sequel once i have a plan on the direction i want to take...
> 
> thank you for enjoying my little story!

**_ 1985 _ **

Carina Black loved her family. She loved her cousins, her aunts and uncles. She loved her mums. She loved her Gran. But she loved her siblings the most.

Suzie was technically a cousin, but Rina considered her a little sister. So Carina now had three little brothers and two little sisters, and she was very overprotective of them. She had been very insistent that if her mums were going to betroth them before Hogwarts it would be to family, Carina found Corvus and Vega’s situations odd, and no one could protect her siblings like their cousins could. Her mums were hesitant until consulting Auntie Pandy on the matter and then relented. As it so happened the Lupin-Black quadruplets had not contracts yet so it was perfect.

Now if only she could have been there when Mama had negotiated Suzie’s contract. Ronald was a cousin but he made Suzie cry often. Carina would have to use her big sister skills to fix that. Suzie deserved better, and she was very sensitive.

Mummy was still her best friend. She didn’t think of the bad-times often, but she did remember that Mummy had always done whatever she had to do to keep her safe. Carina vowed to be that for her brothers and sisters.

They lived in _castles_ now, she still had to go to school, but when she came home everyday she came home to a castle filled with family, history and love.

Part of her dreaded Hogwarts in a few years, she didn’t want to be apart from her family.

But she also couldn’t wait to make Mummy proud and be the first Black girl in…ever to take their rightful place in Ravenclaw Tower. She felt it in her bones that Reggie would be sorted into Ravenclaw this fall so she wouldn’t be alone.

* * *

“DON’T CALL ME NYMPHADORA!!!!!!” she screamed.

“DON’T CALL ME CYGNUS!!!!” He screamed back.

They both started laughing as they launched themselves at each other in a fistfight. He and his nasty brothers and lovely sisters were spending the evening while their mother and father hosted a summer gala at their manor.

Gran, Mum and Pop had drawn the short straw tonight in watching the children.

“Cygnus Abraxas Sirius Black-Malfoy!” her Pop yelled from the porch. “I know I do not see a thirteen year old wizard wrestling in the mud with a seven year old witch. His intended no less!”

Ciggy stopped their fun and threw her over his shoulder. “I’m sorry Uncle Moony. She’s in a mood today.”

“I’m in a mood today? You overgrown Slytherin git! Say that to my face!” Dora growled.

Well, she _had_ been itching for a fight today. It was so easy to get on Ciggy’s nerves. She wasn’t about to tell her Pop that though. It wasn’t his fault or Mum's. She just had all this pent up energy. She was _bored_. She loved her brothers and sisters. She honestly did. But Corvus was three and the quadruplets were two. They weren’t they most entertaining of playmates.

Pop cleaned the mud off their robes with his wand. That was good because Mum had gotten a few sets of charmed robes that changed color when she changed her hair or eyes to complement the changes. They were her favorite.

Pop sent Ciggy away and knelt down to her level. “You have been in a mood lately. Even Ted says so.”

Oh crap, all three parents were on her scent. “Dad said he would keep why to himself. That whatever I say to him was confidential.”

“He didn’t say what was bothering you, just that something was.” Pop said, “Are you lonely Dora?”

Dora nodded. “I love my brothers and sisters Pop. I just…I miss my cousins and people my own age. And we don’t get to play anymore at school…”

Pop sighed. “That’s our fault. Perhaps you should go home with one of your cousins family’s each day of the week after school for a few hours and then come home for homework and supper? I’ll have your mother set it up.”

Dora launched herself into his arms. “Dad said I should just tell you and Mum but I didn’t want you guys to be bothered.”

Pop sighed “You’re never a bother Nymphadora. But please don’t go picking fights with wizards six years your senior just yet…”

“If Mum didn’t want me picking fights with dear Ciggy, then she wouldn’t have signed the betrothal contract.” She responded with a smirk, “Plus he’s a little teddy bear, he wouldn’t actually harm me.”

Her Pop glared at her a moment. “You looked exactly like your Aunt Bella just then…” he said with a laugh.

Dora cackled. Silly Pop. Aunt Bella was Mum’s Twin practically. Or course Dora looked like her.

* * *

Estella did not want to go to bloody _Hogwash School of Nonsense and Being Away From Your Family_. She would be the same year as Reggie and Zephyr, and the older Weasley and Malfoy boys would be there but it wasn’t the same.

She’d be leaving her Grandmother behind, her brother, her niece and nephews. She’d see her sister-in-law at school but it wouldn’t be the same. This was HORRID.

She loved her life at Prince Palace. She loved her extended family. Why did her blasted brother have to insist she go to boarding school in SCOTLAND. He was off his rocker. He had to be, because there was once a day where Estella Prince was not allowed to exit Prince Palace without her brother’s escort. And now she was eleven and he was throwing her to the wolves.

DESPICABLE.

She had complained for the past year about Hogwash School. But it was now time to board the bloody train and go. Mia and her nephews were crying and clinging to her, making a proper scene. Estella raised her eyes to her brother, sister-in-law and Grandmother.

“Look what you have done Severus.” She said, “You have broken your children’s hearts, sending their favorite aunt away.”

“Estella Lysandra Prince!” Grandmother hissed, black eyes locking with her black eyes.

“I apologize, that was to far.” Estella said, before kissing each nephew goodbye. “Mia, take care of them.”

“I will. You must write us though.” Mia insisted before a final hug and kiss.

“I promise I will Mia.” Estella said and then hugged and kissed Celeste and Grandmother goodbye. The two women then shuffled the children away so brother and sister could have a private moment.

Estella launched herself into her brother’s arms. “Thank you brother.”

“I thought was an _absolute heathen_ and t _he king of dunderheads_ for making you go to boarding school?” he replied returning her hug.

“You still are, but you will forever be the best big brother. You saved me from Father, from a childhood like yours. You gave us both an amazing family. And you have been the most protective and loving big brother a girl can ask for…until this point of course.”

Severus laughed. “Of course. I love you Estella.”

“I love you Sev.” She said with a final kiss, before boarding the train to find her betrothed's compartment. Draco had insisted she sit with him for the train ride, not caring where Reggie or Zephyr ended up.

Estella had the suspicion that since her brother couldn’t be his normal overprotective self, he would be tasking her intended to look out for her at Hogwash.

* * *

Lyra Malfoy sat in her Daddy’s office at The Ministry coloring a picture while Daddy worked. Taurie and Vega had a full day of school today and Lyra couldn’t go to school today, she knew she needed to stay home today, it was important. Gran had always told her to listen to her Fae instincts. She got to spend the whole day with Daddy because Mummy was working on a very ancient translation that couldn’t leave Gringotts.

Daddy insisted his princess could come to work with him instead of staying home with Tilly or going to the bank with Mummy. Lyra was so lucky. Her Mummy and Daddy had cool jobs.

Daddy had a big office. So he had set her up with her toys and coloring in the sitting area when he went over to work.

Aunt Amy came in and she and Daddy were talking about arresting people that tried to revive The Death Ears around Lyra’s naptime. So Lyra just cuddled up on the sofa and didn’t ask Daddy for a story, The Death Ears sounded scary. She would negotiate two stories tonight.

Lyra woke up to screaming. A man was yelling and running into her Daddy’s office, a green light was coming from his wand. Lyra was so scared she was going to lose her Daddy. She just wanted everything to stop so she could save him.

And the room and everyone in it froze except for Lyra. She thanked her Fae Magic for doing this and quickly ran to her father and wished her magic to push him a few feet to the right of the curse so it would miss.

It listened. And Lyra hid under his desk as the room unfroze.

The curse missed, Aunt Amy and Daddy restrained the man and Aurrors took him away.

“Where is my daughter?” Daddy yelled.

“Under here Daddy.” Lyra squeaked.

Daddy knelt down and grabbed her from under the desk. “Sweetheart, how did you get under here? Are you harmed?”

“I had to save you Daddy.” She explained. “Its why I had to stay home today.”

Daddy looked confused until she felt him enter her mind to see what she remembered. “I don’t know how you did that sweetheart. But thank you. Now you must never tell a soul who does not know about Rosier Blood. Do you understand?”

Lyra nodded. “I can tell Gran and Owen though right? They can tell me how to control it?”

“Of course. They are where you get your gift from dear. But, don’t you even think of doing that in anything but an emergency siltation young lady. You could exhaust your magic. Lord Nott could have killed you.”

“Okay Daddy I won’t.” She said giving him a kiss. “Can we have lunch now?”

Daddy laughed. “Very well. But then we’re going home, you need an uninterrupted nap.”

Lyra wasn’t going to argue. She was exhausted. “And two stories.”

Daddy laughed again. “Indeed. Two stories.”


	8. Hogwarts Sortings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> final epilogue chapter
> 
> the children of Black-Malfoy family and their many relations sortins at Hogwarts and some last thoughts from Bellatrix.

**_ 1982 _ **

“Malfoy, Draconis”

“SLYTHERIN!”

…

“Urquart, Merrick”

“GRYFFINDOR!”

“Urquart, Montague”

“GRYFFINDOR!”

“Urquart, Mortimer”

“GRYFFINDOR!”

…

“Weasley, William”

“GRYFFINDOR!”

* * *

**_ 1983 _ **

“Black-Malfoy, Cygnus”

“SLYTHERIN!”

….

“Weasley, Charles”

“GRYFFINDOR!”

* * *

**_ 1985 _ **

“Lovegood, Zephyr”

“RAVENCLAW!”

…

“Malfoy, Regulus”

“RAVENCLAW!

…

“Prince, Estella”

“SLYTHERIN!”

* * *

**_ 1987 _ **

“Black, Carina”

“RAVENCLAW!”

…

“Malfoy, Taurus”

“SLYTHERIN!”

…

“Urquart, Mahagony”

“GRYFFINDOR!”

“Urquart, Marigold”

“GRYFFINDOR!”

…

“Weasley, Perseus”

“RAVENCLAW!”

* * *

**_ 1989 _ **

“Bell, Katherine”

“GRYFFINDOR!”

…

“Black-Tonks, Nymphadora”

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

…

“Johnson, Angelina”

“GRYFFINDOR!”

…

“Malfoy, Vega”

“RAVENCLAW!”

…

“Weasley, Fredrick”

“GRYFFINDOR!”

“Weasley, George”

“GRYFFINDOR!”

* * *

**_ 1991 _ **

“Bones, Susan”

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

…

“Gaunt, Douglas”

“RAVENCLAW!”

…

“Longbottom, Neville”

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

…

“Malfoy, Lyra”

“SLYTHERIN!”

…

“Potter, Harrison”

“GRYFFINDOR!”

…

“Prince, Hermione”

“RAVENCLAW!”

…

“Weasley, Ronald”

“GRYFFINDOR!”

* * *

**_ 1992 _ **

“Lovegood, Luna”

“RAVENCLAW!”

…

“Prince, Silas”

“SLYTHERIN!”

…

“Weasley, Aurora”

“RAVENCLAW!

“Weasley, Ginerva”

“GRYFFINDOR!”

* * *

** _1993_ **

“Lovegood, Diana”

“RAVENCLAW!

“Lovegood, Selene”

“RAVENCLAW!”

…

“Lupin-Black, Corvus”

“RAVENCLAW!”

…

“Potter, Iris”

“SLYTHERIN!”

“Prince, Salus”

“SLYTHERIN!”

“Prince, Solaris”

“SLYTHERIN!”

* * *

**_1994_ **

“Black-Bones, Cepheus”

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

“Black-Bones, Rigel”

“RAVENCLAW!”

“Black-Bones, Sagittarius”

“SlYTHERIN!”

…

“Lupin-Black, Aquila”

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

“Lupin-Black, Nova”

“RAVENCLAW!”

“Lupin-Black, Lynx”

“SLYTHERIN!

“Lupin-Black, Sirius”

“GRYFFINDOR!”

* * *

** _1995_ **

“Black-Bones, Cassiopeia”

“GRYFFINDOR!”

* * *

**_ 1995 _ **

Lady Ravenclaw threw her head back laughing when she read her youngest's owl. Cassie was a bloody Gryffindor.

“Amy! You were right darling!” she shouted dancing out of her study to find her wife and tell her the news. There was a Black-Bones in each house now, look what they have done!

“You’re going to have to tell my Mum love. The woman is unbearable when she’s right.” she giggled, when she found Amy in her study throwing herself onto her wife's lap.

* * *


End file.
